101 Oneshots
by Jennythe3
Summary: This is a challenge I'm doing from I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny, even if it is an old challenge. The rating changes with each chapter, as does the genre. Next, Food: 'Of all the cruel things they could do...' If you thought the LAST one was dark, it's nothing compared to this drabble. Then, Crayon: THIS was why Sam never babysat her cousins... FINALLY! It isn't dark!
1. 1: Thoughts

_**So, I've decided to do a 101 Oneshot Challenge. I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny issued this challenge. Now, on to Thoughts!**_

I've been in here for a while. I stopped tracking time a long time ago. How long had it been? It was about a month in human time when I gave up. Then, I remembered, time didn't matter here. Time was warped. Controlled. Time didn't really exist here. All because of Clockwork.

If Clockwork hadn't meddled in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten the test answers. So, technically, he caused this. And he was supposed to _stop_ me from existing. Yet he did something that, in the long run, created me. Where's the irony in this situation?

I suppose that I could probably take some of the blame. I'm the one that cheated. I'm the one that caused everyone I ever cared about to blow up in front of my face- and my teacher. I caused all of my pain. I caused two worlds to fall apart. _I_ was the one to blame. Not Clockwork. Not Jazz. Not Sam or Tucker or even Valerie.

I cheated on that one stupid test, and I caused the end of the world. What type of monster am I? _Aparently, I'm one evil, sadistic, twisted monster. And now I regret it. But what type of villan regrets? I am not going to regret what I did. All that descruction, chaos, danger, and _death_ was because of me. And it felt great. It felt great to be evil. It felt great to destroy. It brought out my nature. It was my obsession- to kill._

And I can't lose that. It felt great. It was the closest to emotion I got. Ever since I gave up and murdered my human half, I had no emotions. Well, I did, but not the regular type of emotions. I only felt types of anger. I only felt anger, rage, revenge, and that type of stuff.

If anyone saw me, the only way they'd be able to figure out that I used to be town hero was the way I looked, and the emblem of course. They wouldn't be able to connect me, the destroyer of two worlds, and Danny Phantom, town hero. They would never connect Dan to Danny. They would never believe that I was once a halfa.

I looked around my prison once more, only seeing the dents on the inside that I made the day I was captured. I remember how confident and stubborn past me was. He was stronger than me, but only because I underestimated him. I underestimated myself. That's why I was in here. I underestimated myself. I thought I wouldn't pass the test any other way. So, I cheated. I didn't think about the consequences. But they were far bigger than I would have imagined. You know what happened. They all died, and I was too weak to stop it.

I gave in. I gave up. I had nothing to live for. I had nothing to fight for. Everyone I cared about- and Mr. Lancer* were gone. My family, well you can guess why I miss them. Tucker was like a brother to me. And Sam... Sam was too amazing for me anyways. I liked- no,, loved- her. And she died. It twisted my spirit and mind far worse than you ever could have imagined. I guess that's why I'm here. Because of me.

I glanced around the thermos once more. There was no one to talk to in here. Clockwork was usually busy, and not even in this room. The only reason I know I'm still there is because I can here him and the Observants talking sometimes. The only one in my company was myself. And by that I meant, my thoughts. My twisted, twisted thoughts. They were the only thing I had.

_My own thoughts._


	2. 2: Pillows

_**Here is the next word: Pillows!**_

Fearfully, I looked at my mom. I was still trying to process what happened. I was just out, flying around just because I felt like it, and my parents caught me. _They were going to tear me apart. Molecule by molecule._ I thought. Struggling, I banged my head on the examination table.

Mom was standing at the weird control pannel thingy. Jazz was standing next to her, frozen with fear. Mom elecrocuted me again. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It was no match for the portal accident though, even if it was pretty close. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" I heard Jazz yell out. Startled, Mom stopped.

Even though I wasn't being electrocuted anymore, the pain still zoomed around my body. It didn't hurt as much as before, but I was weaker. And when your weaker, stuff just hurts a lot more. I learned that the hard way- many, many times. "Jazz, Phantom is a ghost. He can't feel pain. He isn't human." I heard mom say. _Those words stung. I did too feel pain! _I just couldn't manage to say those words through it. That electric shock did more than I thought it would.

"He may be a ghost, but look at his face. He_ is _in pain! All you try to do is prove your theroies. As a scientist, you are supposed to change them to match what is actually happening. You went as far as to hurt an innocent teenager!" Jazz said, tears coming down from her eyes. She didn't like to see me hurt. Of course she didn't want to see me tortured by our own parents. Tears were coming down from my eyes too. It hurt... My vision was getting blurry from all of my tears. I seen a more motherly look on mom's face though.

"Jazz..." Mom started.

"You hurt an innocent kid! Mom, you are supposed to be a mother." Jazz said, interupting her. _Jazz is trying really hard to protect me..._ My super healing was starting again. I tried to struggle, to escape from the wrist bands. Then I remembered, my ice powers! Duh!

I froze the chains, and sat up, only to hit something hard. I fell back down, hitting my head on the metal table and falling unconcious. I seen one thing before my eyes finally closed. It was a stupid pole! It blocked my escape, which I could have had while Dad was upstairs and Mom was having a family moment with Jazz.

I had one thought before I passed out. _Why couldn't they have given me a pillow?_

_**Yeah... it's short. **_


	3. 3: Windows

_**Yeah, those were my first tries at angst. I made Dan seem more understood by the characters, but I tried not to make it OOC. I could write one of these as a sequel to the last chapter, if you want. This is my try at Windows. It's just a random plot bunny. It's probably not what you expect.**_

I sat by my computer, glaring at the stupid moniter. This moniter had some of the most horrible things on Earth... I looked at the screen once more, glaring at it in hatred.

It was so stupid! It didn't want to cooperate! I guess that's what my PDAs are for. They have internet too, but also can hack into almost anything. Plus they are mobile! Are computers mobile? Well, laptops are but that's besides the point.

While the computer tried to annoy me, the PDAs didn't. They never annoyed me. Neither did my cellphone. The PDAs were still better though. They can do what phones can't. They also do what most computers can't.

They have video games, internet, a camera, paint programs, and even more stuff. It was like a mini laptop, just with a lot more information. The PDAs let me hack into the government files and stuff. It's a good skill. It's saved Danny's life- well, half-life anyways- many, and I mean _many_ times.

Like the purple-back gorilla incident. Skulker probably would have killed Danny, but _I_ hacked into the PDA he stole and _I_ sent him researching about purple-back gorillas.

There was also the time Danny just couldn't beat Tehnus at first. He was in the giant suit, and _I_ hacked into it and disabled the suit so Danny could take Technus down.

I was the one who knew that Sam liked Danny, and Danny liked Sam. Not that the lovebirds knew that sometimes. They can be so clueless, and Danny wonders why we call him that.

But anyways, _I_ am the one that hacks into the government to help hide Danny's secret. I'm probably the top hacker in the whole U.S.A! That's something to be proud of, and I knew it. I was Danny's best friend. I was the town hero's best friend and ghost fighting-helper (not that anyone besides us, Jazz, and the ghosts know), but I was also Danny Fenton, an average kid's best friend. How could I be beaten by technology that I adored?

I glared at the stupid moniter once again. I should probably just ask the question online or something instead of trying to figure it out all by myself. It was once, really simple problem. It was probably known by middle-schoolars! And yet I'm the best hacker in the country, and I don't know the answer. That is just plain-out ridiculous and crazy. And since when did the universe like to agree with Team Phantom? Since never.

I should have known this would happen. Danny tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. Why did I upgrade Windows? It wouldn't let me open two pages at the same time on the same browser! It would only let me open up more tabs! Agrivated, I banged my head on the wall. "I never should have upgraded."


	4. 4: Light

_**I have absolutly no idea where this came from.**_

Light.

It could come in many forms. It could come as fire. It could come from electricity. It could also come from an ectoblast. That's where this one came from. I groaned in pain, but quickly got over it. Quickly thinking, I dodged an ectoblast from my opponent, and shot one back at him. My reflexes have improved a lot since I last seen Danny.

I've changed too. I've found myself a home, and I am improving the relatinoships between humans and ghosts. In other words, I've been making some peace between them.

This was a very simple fight. I just had to beat the ghost. It was an easy task for someone of my rank. I smiled as I remembered what life used to be like. Talk about karma. I had a very... difficult... life back then, but then I learned. I learned about a position Danny couldn't take. His human life could get in the way. He was known as Danny Fenton. People would care if he disappeared.

But, people didn't even notice when I was gone. I guess its because I didn't really have people to notice that I was gone. I had no permanent home before. Now, I did. And it was a great one. Before, I had no one to take care of me. Now, just about everyone _dreamed_ of helping me.

It was a good thing too. I blasted another ectoblast at my opponent, who expertly dodged the blast. My opponent struck back with two ectoblasts. My reflexes told my to dodge. But my experience told me what to really do. They were coming too fast to dodge, so I put up a shield. It worked. The blasts disappeared after hitting the shield.

I jumped up and delivered a bunch of ectoblasts at my opponent. There was a lot of light everywhere. Anyone with a brain could see that. Even people without a brain could. The ghosts could see it. They watched as I brought down my opponent with ease. After training for a couple years, I gained a lot of experience. Soon, I was going to be organizing peace meetings with the human realm. If humans and ghosts could live in a world, together peacefully, who knows what good could happen?

Every since I had became ruler, the Ghost Zone had became much more peaceful. Mainly because I editted Walker's rulebook, and I was fair. There had been less attacks on the human realm ever since I re-made the laws. I was a fair ruler. At first, the GZ didn't really trust me. But that was to be expected. Pariah Dark wasn't exactly a good ruler, and they weren't sure about having a halfa as queen. But, I'm a much better ruler than Pariah Dark. I remodeled the Keep, and I have the Ring of Redemption (As it was renamed) and the Crown Of Fire. Along with being leader, I gained new powers which included control over fire. Control over light. To make the GZ pure.

I would erase the evil that was once inflicted upon us all. With no ruler, there were barely any actual rules. True, the Observants kept the major evil ghosts in check, but they couldn't deal with all the minors. Walker had been left in charge, but was soon corrupted as his obsession grew. He wasn't fit to run the jail. He grown greedy, and made things up just to get his way. At first, I was scared that I'd become like that. That I would become corrupt. I was scared of ruling. I thought I wouldn't be able to. Finally, Clockwork convinced me to try it. A couple years later, I was beloved by my subjects.

It was a good choice. I remembered this memory just as my opponent shot an ectoblast at me. This time it hit, and I finally unleashed at least a dozen ectoblasts. My opponent glowed for a moment, before disappearing. Everything around me began to fade into light. _Light._ I glowed too, as I was transported back to the real world. _I never get used to all this light. All the really bright lights._

I remember hearing Deemo, one of my fighting trainers saying, "Good work Queen Danielle."


	5. 5: Dark

_**Sorry for all of the grammar issues so far. :/ I don't have a beta to check , I just had to use the word 'Dark' for this one's theme. I made up this song. It's called: Dark Light.**_

_**LINE BREAK**_

_**I sit alone, watching the stars**_

_**I'm happy with the Shadows.**_

_**The lanturn of dark light approches.**_

_**Alone, and full of fright.**_

I sit down at the park, staring at the stars. It's been a while since I arrived in Amity Park. I was still scared. I was scared of what Vlad would do if he found me. Even though I was stabilized, he still wanted to destroy and dissect me.

_**I can see it in the distance.**_

_**Alone in the dark night.**_

_**No-one can find me**_

_**And of that, I am right.**_

Seeing a flashlight near the other edge of the park, I turned invisible and hid inside the bushes. Whoever it was, I'd be fine.

_**Woah. **_

It's my suprise, at who it is. I should have known he'd be here. He _was_ mayor after all. But walking around at about 2:30 AM? Wasn't that creepy, at least a little bit? It probably was, but nobody ever noticed.

_**The dark light finds me.**_

_**Sitting in the night.**_

_**Watching the shadows move,**_

_**Watching children run in fright.**_

_**'What do you want?' I ask.**_

_**'For you to see, that you are me.'**_

I seen Vlad, and images of my past swarmed around my mind. I remembered when I was evil. In reality, I was being tricked. I was being decieved. Part of me wanted run out and hug my 'Daddy', but I reminded myself. He is a fruitloop!

_**I can see it in the distance.**_

_**Alone in the dark night.**_

_**No-one can find me**_

_**And of that, I am right.**_

_Vlad wasn't going to find me. Not while I'm invisible._ I thought, smirking. _Vlad couldn't find me here. I'm invisible._

_**The dark light has found me,**_

_**Sitting in the night.**_

_**I do nothing, but fight.**_

_**I fight with my Dark Light**_

_**Watching the shadows move.**_

_**Watching the sunlight disapprove.**_

I remember when he yelled at me, and I freed Danny. Then, we kicked his fruitloop-self into next Tuesday. It was fun...

_**I can see it in the distance.**_

_**Alone in the dark night.**_

_**No-one can find me**_

_**And of that, I am right.**_

I watched in satisfaction as Vlad passed the bush I was in. He didn't spot me! _Awesomeness!_ I thought to myself. _Vlad is such a fruitloop. Danny was right. Vlad really _needed _a cat. Just wait until I tell Danny about Maddie the cat and how she belonged to his sister._ That would be funny.

_**The Dark Light melts within me,**_

_**I am pure of the shadows.**_

_**But yet,**_

_**I still sit there in the night.**_

I remember telling Danny, "You wanna ask some questions, or do you wanna kick some butt?" It was fun to say that. It makes you feel more mature than how old we really were!

I turned from the Dark Side, to the good side in a matter of less than five minutes. It's fun to flip-flop sides. If Vlad didn't notice me, I should be fine.

_**You cannot change who I am,**_

_**There is darkness within every soul.**_

_**Mine of which,**_

_**I can control.**_

I remember what it used to be like. I remember everyone used to think Danny was evil. But in reality, he isn't. Everyone has darkness within their hearts. It's a matter of controlling it that makes you pure.

I stayed invisable even after Vlad left. Mainly because, well, who would notice an invisible ghost in the dark? It was hard to find something, or someone, in the park, so imagine it being invisible. I smiled, as I headed towards FentonWorks.

**_So, this is the first song I've ever really made up. So, sorry if it's not very good. And incase you still don't know who it is, try Danielle. _**


	6. 6: Paper

_**Paper... My next topic. This is the only plot I could think of though.**_

It had been an average high school day earlier. I had assigned an easy essay yesterday. Now, I was sitting at my desk collecting the homework. I already started reading the essays, as my students worked on some classwork I assigned.

I just finished grading Tucker Foley's, as I moved on to young Danny Fenton's essay. It shouldn't be too terrifying though. Fenton was just an average kid. Wasn't he?

_Fear_

_By Danny Fenton_

_Many other teenagers fear simple things like spiders and snakes. However, I am not afraid of things like that. Neither are my friends. We've seen many things in our teenage lives. Many of those things were truely terrifying. Most of them were life-threatening. If you choose to read the worst event that I ever witnessed, continue reading._

_So, you've chose to continue reading. You will probably be terrified on what you read next._

_One day, I was just sitting in my kitchen. My sister left the room for some reason. When I turned around, I seen a ghost looking like a mixture of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. She then revealed her name was Box Lunch and the daughter of those two. I know, it creeped me out a little bit._

_I fought her with Phantom at the Nasty Burger. While fighting, the CAT test answered fell out of your breifcase (because of intangibility) and I found them, I took the answers. It would probably have been the start of a very unlucky world and Ghost Zone. Next, a ghost who called himself Skultech 9.9, came. We (me and my friends) _ _soon found out that Skulker and Technus merged to create Skultech, which was more of a 'yikes' then a 'eww'._

_During the fight, I got trapped in this weird medal thing while my friends started to help me out. We all were teleported to Clockwork's lair in the Ghost Zone, where he told that to save the future, I must be elimanated. I'm over-explaining this. _

_Long story short, we fled to the future where we met a full-ghost evil version of me. He wound up in my time, while a learned a new power. Then I came back to my time to see you, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad strapped to the Nasty Boiler which was about to explode. I defeated evil me, sucking him into the thermos when I remembered. I tried to run over there and save them, but it was too late. The Nasty Boiler exploded._

_But, there was also something I noticed just then. I seen Clockwork, the ghost of time. Then I seen everyone was OK. Clockwork saved them. Perhaps I'm getting off topic. But's that's .OK since I'm not sending this one in._

_So, my worst fear is myself. He goes by Dark Dan, Phantom, Dan, and some other names. But that is who I fear. Someone that could destroy a world in a few years. Someone who knows all of my weak points. Me. Me, myself, and I are my worst enemies, and worst fears._

"Wait." I ask myself._ Why is Danny Fenton fighting ghosts? And why is 'himself' as he put it, full ghost and called Phantom? Is it possible that Danny Fenton is Danny PHANTOM?_

_It fits perfectly. Fenton leaves, Phantom comes. Phantom leaves, Fenton comes. It's too simple to be true. But it is._ I thought to myself. Quietly, I wrote an A on the paper.

_But, Danny's fine. Since he fights ghosts, I'll go easier on him. I just won't tell him I know. And first, I can just improve his grade._ I smiled. What other teacher teaches a superhero?


	7. 7: Enemies

_**It's short... No reviews lately? I think I'm posting a bit to fast though. Now, onto Enemies! **_

I gulped as I flew towards Clockwork's tower. He said he had a message for me, but why didn't he just let me come through his portal back to his lair? I don't know. I don't get Clockwork, but he knows what's best. Only because he knows everything.

_What if the other ghosts attacked me? What if I got kidnapped? What if-_

I was interupted from my thoughts as an ecto-blast came my way. Quickly thinking, I dodged it as I looked around to find out which enemy it was.

When I turned I was blasted again. I looked up to see Skulker. "Hello Whelp." He said, grinning. Thinking it was only Skulker, I blasted him back. I was shot in the back with another ectoblast.

"Hey dipstick." I heard an all but familiar voice say. Ember...

"So is everyone ganging up on me?" I asked, charging one of my own ectoblasts. Skulker and Ember both had smirks on their faces. I wondered what they were smling about, when I was blasted again.

I looked around, only to notice every single one of my enemies were there. I was just led into a trap, and I was too stupid to notice. Gulping I faced them. "Prepare to die, Ghost Child." Skulker said, as everyone started to attack me.

Spectra punched me in the gut, and I was pushed back and rammed into Prince Aragon. He was in dragon form, and clawed me. A whole bunch of other ghosts attacked me, and soon my jumpsuit was ripped with scratches, I had many bruises, and was bleeding ectoplasm. I whipped out my cellphone as quickly as possible, and called Sam. I used most my strength to say a few words to you. "Sam? I'll be a little late. Actually, I'll be really late." A ghost smacked it out of my hand and broke it, as the fight continued.

_**LINE BREAK**_

I thought about Danny's words, and how Clockwork wanted to talk with him. Danny must have had a fight in the ghost zone! His enemies will probably kill him if I don't get there fast... I quickly called Tucker, and we met outside Danny's house.

When we went down into the basement to the Specter Speeder, the door opened. Luckily, the Fenton that caught us was Jazz. She agreed to help us find Danny.

So, we all set off in the Specter Speeder. After a few minutes, we seen a whole bunch of ghosts attacking Danny. We managed to get them away from him after about a half an hour, but he still was still injured.

So, we took him to Clockwork. He could rewind time to where Danny wasn't injured. But, if Danny was injured on the way to Clockwork's, wouldn't Clockwork know about it? We decided to take the chance, and go to Clockwork's. I just hoped that Danny was OK. We all did.


	8. 8: Done

_**This is just something I thought up, randomly. I don't know where it came from.**_

"What do you even want from me?" Phantom asked me as he dodged the blasts from the ectoguns I fired. Phantom had ruined my life. He should just leave and never come back!

"For you to leave Amity Park and never return!" I replied, shooting the ectogun again. He dodged, then paused and seemed to be thinking. But ghosts don't think.

"Do you think if I just disappear my enemies won't take over? As if they won't take the opportunity to take over if I was gone. I'm the only one who can handle them 24/7!" He shouted back at me.

It was true. Phantom _seemed_ to have many ghostly enemies who wanted to take over the world. But I was strong enough to handle them! "What do you mean only you could handle them?"

He realized his mistake, and started to try and cover it up. "Well, you have school and the Fenton's have kids. I don't have any social life here, no matter how popular I may seem. If you think you can handle it, then fine. I'm done. I'm done dealing with being hunted by everything I try daily to protect."

"What?" I asked, not believing it. Phantom never gave up? Why was he doing it now? Did he really snap?

"You heard me. I'm _done._ I suppose it was time for a vacation... If you think you can handle it, try a day. I can't sit down for five minutes without another ghost showing up."

Phantom was really letting me handle it? And why is he talking like he isn't really a ghost? I'll just ask him. "Why do you act like you're not a ghost?" I asked him. "Talk before I obliterate you."

"I'm acting like I'm not a ghost?" He asked me, clearly surprised. I simply nodded. "Well, I'm just annoyed at how the Box Ghost gets out every ten minutes or so. It's like he has a portal in his lair or something."

"I guess that's true." I muttered.

"So, later I guess?" He said, looking at an opening natural portal. Before I could answer, he flew through it.

Phantom was gone. Phantom was gone. Phantom was GONE! "He's gone." I whispered. "Awesome!" What I didn't know is the News Station just caught everything. And I was in for some crazy things in these next 24 hours.

Oh, how I wish we never had that conversation.


	9. 9: Hurt

**Alright, so this is Hurt. It's the next part of the 101 Oneshots. I hope it makes up for the previous chapters (lengths).**

My Ghost Detector went off, and I transformed into my new, upgraded suit. I looked at it, and seen that there were many ghosts in the park. Activating my hover board, I flew off to the park. Looking around I seen a ghost who looked like a Sheriff from the 50s, a bunch of ghosts that looked like police, and the last ghost caught my eye: Phantom, the ghost who ruined my life.

At a better look, I seen all the ghosts were targeting him. Phantom looked pretty beat up, with his jumpsuit torn and bleeding ectoplasm. Maybe I should stop the other ghosts first, and then capture Phantom. It would be easy considering how beat up he was. I heard the ghost who looked like a sheriff say to Phantom, "Stop fighting punk. You are going to serve your thousand years, whether you like it or not."

"You'll never get away with this Walker. You're breaking your own rules, and did you ever make saying please a rule like I told you?" I guess Walker was his name. Wasn't that the ghost Phantom always blamed for when he attacked the mayor? And why did Phantom have to serve a thousand years?

_No matter, he's still the ghost who ruined my life. And I'm not gonna let him get captured by other ghosts, because _

I'm_ the one who's gonna catch him._ I thought to myself, before I charged in there and blasted the sheriff. Phantom looked at me surprised and whispered, "Valerie?" Then he groaned in pain. Wait. Can ghosts feel pain, or is this just an act? "Can't beat them... don't want to destroy most of town." He said, coughing. If this was just an act, Phantom was a great actor.

Walker looked at me and then his guards. He then pointed to me. "Get her and the halfa punk too!" He yelled, as his guards came towards me and Phantom. _Halfa? Wasn't that what Danielle and Vlad were? Phantom's a halfa too? Then that wasn't an act? I've been trying to destroy a human? No time to solve this, I just have to fight them off, and then I can question him._

I blasted the goons away from me, before flying towards Phantom and blasting them away from him. He looked at me surprised. "You're helping me?" He asked.

"For now." I answered, blasting the guards away again.

He looked surprised, and then he came out of his shock. "I should be able to fight in a couple minutes. Just try to hold them off, and get them in the direction where there are the least things to destroy." He said, trying to get up.

"I said get the punks!" Walker yelled, enraged. His goons charged at us again, as I fired my many ectoguns. Some fell down, defeated, while some others were left standing. I smiled, throwing more of the blasts at them. Walker looked in shock, and then he yelled again, "Are you deaf!" I looked towards Phantom who was now able to stand.

The goons charged at us, and I blasted them again. Now only about 20 were left standing. "Nice job." Phantom commented.

"Thanks." I replied as I blasted some more. "Are you able to fight?" I asked, looking at him.

"Probably." He put up an ecto-shield in front of us, to deflect some blasts from the guards. "I guess I am." He reached back; probably to grab that Thermos he always carried around. Phantom gasped in surprise, before mumbling to himself. "Stupid. I forgot it at home." _Phantom has a home? Oh duh, he's a halfa. Of course he has a home. Just who is he though?_

I blasted some more guards with my biggest ectogun, and the only one left standing was Walker. He looked around at his unconscious guards. "Idiots!" He yelled. "I guess I have to deal with them myself!" He charged at us, and Phantom jumped in front of me.

Phantom looked like he was about to form an ecto-shield, but it looked like something else. "Huh?" He said, surprised. I guessed it was a new power of his or something. Walker gasped in surprise, but he didn't stop in time. He went through it, but didn't come out the other side, where we were. "Sweet! I wondered when I would learn this!"

"What was that?" I asked him. "And how'd you know about it before you learned it?"

"I made a Ghost Portal. And it's a long story. But I made a Ghost Portal! SWEET!" He yelled, happily as he spun in the air celebrating. "But we should get out of here before the Fenton's show up." The Fenton GAV showed up not even a second later.

"Too late." I told him. "Now you should close that thing."

"Of course. I shouldn't have even said that." Phantom replied as Maddie and Jack Fenton came out. They looked at all the ghosts around, and then spotted me and Phantom.

"I have a plan." I whispered to him. "Pretend that I'm chasing you, and we'll take it to a place they can't go."

"Like where? And why are you helping me now that Walker's gone?" He whispered back, looking terrified. _There are his emotions again. That only proves that he's half-human even more._

"Let's save questions for later. And how about the sky?" I told him, and he eagerly nodded. A sent him a questioning glance. I'll ask him why he wants to go to sky so bad then.

"Phantom." I heard Maddie say. She charged up her Fenton Bazooka to fire at Phantom. "Go back to the Ghost Zone!" She then noticed the portal. "Wait is that a portal?"

Jack nodded, as he tried to fire a blast at Phantom. Like I said, he _tried_ too. It missed, and hit a random building.

"I knew I forgot to close this thing. Just how do I do it?" Phantom asked, before I pulled out a Thermos that I got from Vlad when I first got me suit.

I flew a bit over Phantom, and sent him a death glare. Of course it was fake, but the Fentons didn't know that. I aimed it at Phantom, and apparently he thought it was real too. Then I made it 'slip' out of my hands. "Whoops." I said, as Phantom caught it.

Finally he caught on, and used the Thermos on the portal and it closed. "That'll have to do until I learn how to close it." He sucked up some of the goons, and watched as the Fentons caught some of the others.

I heard them talking to each other. "Does that mean Phantom can make portals?" I heard Maddie say to Jack.

"I guess. It explains why he's able to get in and out of the Ghost Zone so much and to the real world." Jack answered. "And can I have a cookie?" Maddie answered by giving him a cookie.

I turned my attention back to Phantom, who was taking off to the sky, which was the first part. "Get back here Ghost!" I yelled, even though it was fake. I chased off after him at a high speed. We went fast enough so that the GAV couldn't catch up. They'd go after the goons first anyways.

Once we got far enough away, we landed in the woods. "Now, I'd like to ask you some questions Phantom."

"With the gun or without the gun?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Without." He looked relieved at that idea. "Who was that ghost? And why did he want to arrest you?" I asked, curiously.

"That was Walker. He wanted to arrest me because I had 'human contraband' in the Ghost Zone, which he so made up on the spot." He said, before continuing. "Later, I kind of freed all the ghosts in his prison because I have things in the human realm that need to be done. He would have had me if I didn't have help from some friends."

He freed all the ghosts in a prison? That's so wrong! But he did have a good reason. "Is there anything more? And how long did was your sentence?" I asked.

"1,000 years." He said plainly. What! That was crazy! "And yes, there's more. I also freed his star prisoner, Wulf who can tear holes through dimensions. From what I translated, he told me that Walker had planned to free him if he helped catch me. Wulf was scared, so he agreed. Later, I became friends with Wulf and a friend took the collar that shocked him off."

He gave me some time to catch up. "So this is around the time you kidnapped the mayor?" I said, glaring at him. He didn't know that _I_ knew that he was a halfa. If I could gain his trust, he'd tell me later.

"I didn't do that!" He protested, saying what he always said. "At that time, Walker and his goons had overshadowed almost everyone in town. He wanted me to be feared in the human realm, and wanted in the Ghost Zone. So, he blamed the whole mess on me. That's when I came. I thought the Fentons were overshadowed so I blasted the ground close to them to get the ghosts out harmlessly."

"But, they weren't overshadowed and that got Walker's lie to become more realistic." I said, actually listening for once. _If someone told me a month ago I would actually be listening to Phantom with no weapons out I would have thrown them to the crazy-center. I remember after I found out Vlad was a halfa, Danielle came back and I asked her about her cousin. She told me what Phantom told her, and these were pretty much the same. When I asked her about how Vlad became a halfa, she flew off dramatically._ I smiled, remembering the moment.

"Exactly. When everyone was out, he put me in a headlock and dragged me out there, putting on an act. Just look at the picture! He was smiling, and I was trying to get away. Me and Wulf then fought him, and they both went back to the Ghost Zone." He answered, smiling. He was probably happy that I was listening to him for once.

"And what about the stealing?" I asked.

"There was a crazy clown with a staff that controlled ghosts. He made me and those others, besides Lydia who wanted to actually do it, do bad things. A friend snapped me out of it, and the staff got destroyed. Freakshow was arrested later after some kids caught him." He said that, pausing at the word kids. What was he trying to hide about his friends?

"Yeah, I saw the arrest in the newspaper. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley caught that freaky clown." I said, remembering that day. Phantom probably was able to trust me by now.

"Yeah, they caught him. I did some invisible help to get that lunatic in prison. He tried to kill one of my friends, and that's what snapped me out of it." He said, before covering his mouth.

"Your friends are human, aren't they?" I asked him, with hands on my hips. He looked really nervous that I caught him. Yeah, they were human.

"Uh, you see, um..." He began to stutter. "My one friend would kill me- again- if I told you. She's a bit overprotective..." He covered his mouth and whispered to himself, "Great answer. Valerie will know now."

Then I realized. He was friends with Danny, Sam, and Tucker! Or was he one of them... Danny is too, well Danny, to be Phantom, Tucker may joke around a lot, but they aren't usually that good, while Sam is a girl. Halfas don't switch genders, and I knew that from the other two I knew: Vlad and Danielle.

So, I decided to act like I didn't know that bit of information. I remembered everything that happened before, so I asked that. "What was with you destroying my old suit? It would have killed me!" I yelled.

He flinched. It's good to play the bad cop, even when there is no good cop. "I knew you weren't in the suit. Technus, a technology ghost had it taken over."

"Alright then, but why did you expose me to my Dad and take the ecto-suit?" I asked with a demanding tone in my voice. Man I was good at acting.

"For one, you would have died if you went in there. You _were_ already injured. And I took the suit to fight the Ghost King, and I beat him. But, I passed out and when I woke up, the suit was gone." He said.

"Alright then. My last question is, are you like Danielle and Vlad?" I asked him. He looked surprised, then really nervous. It looks like I'm right. "That ghost, Walker, called you a halfa."

"How do you know what a halfa is? And which Vlad?" He said nervously. My guess is that Phantom sucks at lying, yet he still maintained his species from us this whole time.

"Both Plasmius and Masters. I know they're the same person. As for the halfa part, I was thinking about what Danielle and Vlad were and came up with the word 'halfa'." I said, and he looked relieved about the Vlad part.

"Oh..." He replied.

"You still haven't answered my question Phantom." I said, plainly. I want to know who he is, so I know if he's actually evil or not!

"Uh... no?" He answered nervously. I sent him a look that meant, 'Seriously?' He sighed, before answering. "I... I am. I admit it. I'm a halfa." He had a look of defeat. "Or as some ghosts put it: 'A creepy little boy, with creepy little powers.' "He said that last part mockingly, probably mocking that one ghost. But _I_ was right! He _is_ a halfa!

"I knew it!" I yelled out, before covering my mouth. He gasped, before looking at me.

"You knew? For how long?" He said, surprised.

"Ever since Walker called you a halfa. But, who's your human half?" I asked. It was the question that was bugging me.

"I... I can't say..." He muttered.

"Just say it." I replied, but he didn't answer. "Alright, so if Danielle's related to you, her human half will look kinda like yours." I just hit the nail. Phantom was sweating like he was in the desert. I thought about it. Who did Danielle look like? I gasped. Danielle's human form had Danny _Fenton's_ baby blue eyes and pitch black hair.

Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. Phantom. Fenton. Phantom _was_ Fenton. I was in shock. The boy I had loved, the boy I had broken up with to protect him, was the very one I was trying to destroy and protect himself from! How could I have been so blind?

It was so _obvious_ in retrospect, that it was ignored. If you took away the color, you'd have the same hair. The same voice. The same face shape. The same person.

Everyone in this town is so blind! I was so _blind_ because I ignored it. Hatred, rage, and revenge were all that I ever thought about. But, not anymore. I can't let anger rule me like it has been. I won't let it.

So, I whispered one word. "Transform." It was more like a plead than a demand. He looked at me for a moment, then two rings formed around his waist. They split up and down. I began to see the start of a familiar t-shirt, and jeans. They split further, until where Danny Phantom once stood, Danny _Fenton_ stood. I was right. But I was still shocked.

We stood there for an awkward moment, before Phantom- no, _Danny_- spoke. "So you know now?" I simply nodded. "Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are the only humans that know. Ghosts know about me, and hate me. The Fenton Portal... I activated it. From the inside. It shocked me enough to rearrange my DNA."

I just stood there, with my mouth open. I tried to search for words, but I just couldn't speak. Finally, I managed to talk. "Oh..." There was another awkward moment before I spoke again. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, a lone tear falling from my cheek.

"You don't have to be. It's my fault anyways. I should have been strong enough to keep that ghost dog in the Ghost Zone."

"Danny... this wasn't your fault. If I hadn't been so blinded by rage, this never would have happened!" I yelled, more tears going down my cheeks.

"Valerie. We've all made mistakes. The future is what's important." He paused after he said that. "I've been spending too much time with Clockwork."

"Who's Clockwork?" I asked him.

"Clockwork is the ghost of time, and an ally. But, what should we do now?" He answered my question. I thought about it for a second.

"Allies?" I said, sticking my hand out.

He smiled, and shook my hand. "Allies. But how do we explain this to Sam and Tucker?"

"I have no idea." I answered, shrugging. We both laughed after that.

_**Wow. This is huge. I just hope it makes up for the shortness of the last few ones!**_


	10. 10: Pain

_**No reviews? :( I'd like to know if my writing is any good or not... This one is set during Double Cross My Heart. Anyways, on to Pain.**_

Pain. It comes in all types. It can be like when you fell in the playgruond and scraped your knee, to breaking your arm. I suffer even more pain then most other people. I get hurt every single day, protecting the people I care about. Like Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and especially Sam. I don't know what I'd do if Sam died.

But anyways, I protect this town daily as Danny Phantom, super hero. Quite a few people hate me, and I have ghosts and ghost hunters who never leave me alone. For instance, Skulker, Mom, Ember, Dad, Desiree, Valerie, Vlad, the Guys in White, the Box Ghost (who isn't much of a threat), and a whole bunch of others.

The Guys in White haven't stopped leaving me alone lately. I think Sam's new boyfriend Gregor is one of them, but she doesn't believe me. I'm not even sure if Tucker does, but at least he's helping me spy on Sam. Don't look at me like I'm creepy, I'm doing it to protect her. Or is it because I like her more than just friends?

It is. But she doesn't know that. I doubt she will ever feel the same way about me. But one could only hope. Who'd want to date a half-ghost freak like me? I know these powers are cool and stuff, but I'm half-dead. Or do I still count as I'm alive? I think its the half-dead thing, but its probably that I'm alive.

Or else, how would I still be right here today? Tucker likes to say my DNA was just... mutated. That's probably the case. I still have a heartbeat, both as Fenton and Phantom. It's just slower and my body temperature is lower.

Anyways, back to pain. It feels horrible time in and time out. I look up from my hiding spot, only to see Sam and Gregor in the parking lot. I looked to see what they were doing. I seen Gregor say something to Sam, before coming closer to her. Then, he kisses her. Sam didn't pull away.

That's the worst pain anyone can ever feel. It was worse than what Pariah Dark and my future-self could do to me if they teamed up. It was heartbreak. I flied away as quickly as possible. Nothing in the world could heal to pain in my heart. Now I know what Vlad feels like.

_**I don't know where this came from. I know its short though. And I know I should be writing my other stories. I'll try updating them ASAP.**_


	11. 11: Closure

_**Closure is here!**_

I looked around my office, well its actually my room, but that doesn't matter right now. I looked at the person in the seat in front of me. Her arms were folded, and she _clearly_ didn't want to be there. That much I knew.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Ember complained, boredly. "First that dipstick takes my guitar and I can't get it back until this is over! I'd rather be hauled off all the way back into the Ghost Zone! What if your parents come running in?"

I sighed, and pulled out my clipboard. "Ember, we're here to give you closure on your life before this one. And my parents won't. They're at a Ghost Convention."

"Fine..." Ember sighed. "But you still aren't an adult, even if you act this way." I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

"First off, _how_ did you die?" I asked her, with a serious look on her face.

Ember looked at me. "I died in a fire... I could have been rescued, but I was too depressed to notice anything around me. Including the fire." She said, sadly as her hair lowered a little bit.

"But why were you so depressed Ember?" I asked her, as Ember put her head down.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to be here." Ember said in an annoyed, yet still depressed tone.

"Come on Ember. If you want to get rid of this problem, you need to talk about it." I told her, with the tone I only use on Danny and my patients, and Ember was one of them.

"Fine. I was a young girl who dreamed of being a rockstar. But, I was more unpopular than the dipstick. My parents didn't care about me either. They always called me the wrong name, like kids at school. I was grounded in my room every single day for no reason at all. They even told me the only reason they had me was to get more Welfare and Food Stamps money..." Ember started.

I nodded, and said, "Go on."

"One day, this one cute kid in my class asked me out to the movies. But he didn't show up. I ran home, crying my eyes out. I guess I left my hair-styling stuff on, and a fire started. I refused to get out of the house. Nobody cared abuot me. Who would care if I died? I had nobody. I came out as a ghost, and made my hit song, _Remember_. Now people do remember my name. I wanted to rule over everyone who ever ignored me, and that's what the whole town basically did to me. I wanted, and still want revenge on all those people." Ember finished, sobbing.

"Ember." I began. "It's OK... People do care. Wasn't your name Amber when you were alive?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Your parents were already punished. The police found out that they purposely lit the fire, so they could collect some insurance. They had thought you were out, and no one would catch on. But, they were wrong. They were arrested for murder, child abuse, and child neglect." I told her, remembering that article I read.

"They did? And they are already punished? I didn't know... But they got what they deserved." Ember said, with a grin on her face. "But how do you know all of this?"

I pulled the newspaper out of my desk, and flipped to the page. "Here. Read this." I said to her, handing her the article; Ember took it, and began reading.

After a few minutes, Ember finished. "They got what they deserved. And I can't believe the whole town came to my funeral because they felt bad. I don't need revenge anymore. But then, what am I supposed to do?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Well, you can go on a world-wide tour and make you more famous. You're good with the music buisness, but why not just get a regular electric guitar?" I suggested.

"I don't know. I probably could." I turned off the ghost shield surrounding the room, so she could get out. She flew towards my window, before turning around. "But thanks Jazz. For everything." She flew off, and I smiled. Usually I don't use these methods, but they do wonders with ghosts.

Now Ember had closure. And its all she could ever ask for.


	12. 12: Sticker

_**I hope you enjoy Sticker!**_

As I walked around school, a whole bunch of kids were laughing at me. I had no idea why. A whole bunch of my old friends were even doing it. _Stupid A-Listers... They probably spread a rumor around school or something._ I thought to myself.

I seen a whole bunch of kids pulling pranks on each other. Seriously, what day was it? I forgot, because I was too tired to check after chasing down Phantom and losing him at the last second. Seriously thuogh, how did that ghost always get away? It was so annoying!

I glared at some of the laughing kids, and they quieted down ASAP. I opened my locker, and looked at Danny Fenton, my ex-boyfriend. I still had feelings for him, and I only dumped him to protect him from ghosts like Phantom.

Even he was trying to hold back laughs. Furious, I went to class. The second I walked into class, Mr. Lancer looked at me and said, "Miss Grey, can you please... clean up... in the restroom?" Suprised, I nodded and went towards the Girl's Room.

The second I looked into the mirror, I screamed. Someone put a Danny Phantom sticker on my forehead! When I find out who did this, boy are they gonna get it. I peeled it off my forehead and tossed it in the trash. My skin hurt from pulling it off.

I stormed off to my locker, because I also forgot my textbook. I was kind of lucky that Lancer sent me to the restroom. When I opened my locker, a note came out. I picked it up, and began to read it.

_Dear Val,_

_Did you see the little present? I'm guessing you did. It was an April Fools prank. And yes, we ghosts _do _celebrate holidays like humans do. Just be glad that the others aren't pranking you, because everyone else takes it to extremes. I did a little thing, and I'm probably gonna get pranked again later. So, see you at the next fight. Your actually pretty good at it. You've mastered your weapons faster than I mastered my powers._

_Sincerely, Danny Phantom._

I growled at the thought of the letter. _How dare that ghost prank me? It was April Fools Day though, but ghosts celebrate holidays? He said they did, but he's probably lying. And he was just complimenting me so I won't waste him. Well it won't work! Next time Phantom, I'll prank you good, then waste you. _I thought, smirking before grabbing my book and closing the locker. With pranking plans forming in my head, I went back to class.

_**Good? Bad? I want to know how I did. And thanks to the people who do review, read, favor, and/or follow! You rock!**_


	13. 13: Failure

_**This is a totally random plot bunny, which I didn't think through at all. All I thought of was involving Spectra somehow. XD Anyways, here is Failure.**_

I flew around peacefully, that is until my Ghost Sense went off. "Of course." I muttered, before looking around. It was probably the Box Ghost, Skulker, or Johnny 13.

But, I just _had_ to be wrong. I was tackled into an alley, and I looked up to see Spectra was the one to tackle me. "It looks like the therapist has anger issues." I told her, which only made her angry.

"Says the little freak." She responded coldly.

"So, why are you here? To get your butt kicked?" I cracked my knuckles.

"No. I'm here for revenge you little halfa freak." Spectra answered, smiling evilly. I shot her with an ectoblast, and she dodged. The she fired some at me.

They hurt. "It looks like someone got tougher." I started to say, "but so have I."

"Good. You'll need it to survive. As far as you know, while I'm fighting you, innocent people could be getting hurt. Do you know why?" She told me, as I froze. _It was my job to protect them. And speaking of which, where was Betrand?_

I didn't answer, so she went on. She looked me in the eye. "It's because _you_ failed. Town protecter... more like the reason why everyone attacks Amity Park."

"I'm the cause of everything?" I said, letting her get through to my insecurities. _It could be true..._

"Yes. Your nothing but a faliure. Your parents hate you, your people hate you, and all of us ghosts hate you. You can't even protect yourself." Seeing that I was distracted, she blasted me into a wall.

I recentered my attention on to the battle, and I took her into the main street instead of an alley. People began to watch. "Lies! They're all lies!" I yelled at her, blasting her back.

"No, it's simply the truth. And the truth hurts. Seriously, who'd like a ghost who's_ trying _to fit in with the humans? And by trying I mean failing. You are nothing but a failure." She continued, as I grew more agitated.

"Leave me alone!" I said, blasting her out of rage. A bigger crowd came around. Soon my parents will come, and I need this fight over. I searched for the Fenton Thermos, before realizing that I left it in my locker.

"See? You're too much of a _failure_ to even remember where that stupid soup can is! You're a loser." She said calmly, before pinning me to a wall. She was starting to feed off my misery... I could feel it.

"I'm not a loser!" I said, blasting her away again. She was suprised by my reaction at first, then happy.

"Don't want to cause to much damage would we? There are people around, and I'm not attacking you. I'm agrivating you. There _is_ a difference."

I tried to calm down. But, it wasn't working. "Seriously, why be a goodie-goodie-two-shoes when you could be evil? It's much more fun."

"No it's not!" I said, blasting her into a wall, then freezing her. "You don't know what I've gone through... You don't know anything but how to help yourself." My parents arrived then, and they were listening in on this.

"No. I know about the little incident. The Observants put it all over the Ghost Zone News! How you turned into the-" I quickly snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I blasted her into the ground, then froze her again. "That won't happen! I won't let it!" I punched the ice until I was satisfied that she was destroyed. Everyone else's mouths dropped. They just seen me destroy another.

But, I was wrong. She came out in her shadow form behind me. "Oh, a little fiesty about your future, aren't you? The little ghost of a _failure_. You'll never fit in. Never."

Furious, I punched her into the sky where no damage would be done. Then, I released my most powerful attack. My Ghostly Wail. The crowd hid as close to me as possible, and my parents even followed them. My mom was recording the power of the attack while my dad was getting ready to capture me when I fell.

I began to transform back to my human state, and then I fell down. I seen everybody pause, like time was stopped. Then, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker arrived on the scene.

"Danny!" Jazz said, her and Tucker running over to me.

Sam looked at Spectra and sucked her into the thermos. "Your a failure. You couldn't even keep a secret."

Dad looked at me, suprised. So did Mom. "Danny?" They said questionably.

I only answered by fainting.


	14. 14: Peace

_**On to Peace! Honestly, this was a bit hard at first.**_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a nice, calm, peaceful breeze blowing around him. Danny sat up in a tree, in Phantom form of course, and sighed. This day was perfect.

It was finally his day off. Sam and Tucker said he needed one, and despite his protests had him take a day off. They were hunting down the ghosts for Danny today, so he could _finally_ get a break that he deserved.

And it was great so far. He had already flown around town peacefully, and had no one mob him today. His parents were at a Ghost Convention in Florida, so they wouldn't hunt him today.

Jazz was keeping the portal closed, so Sam and Tucker had less Ghosts to fight today. It really _was_ a break. Nothing could ruin this perfectly good day...

Danny looked around the park and at the kids playing on the playground. He remembered when he was that young... No responsibilities, no running for his life, and every day was a vacation.

It was awesome. But so was the life he chose. Danny was a superhero; how cool was that? But it was also dangerous and tiring... And that's why he needed a break.

Danny sat up straighter, and looked at the sky. _It's time to fly again. _He thought, taking off. One little boy pointed at him, and looked to his Mom. "Mommy! Look, it's Danny Phantom!" He turned back to Danny, and waved. "Hi!"

Danny waved at the little kid and smiled.

"Mommy! He waved to me!" He heard the little boy say.

Danny flew off after that, smiling. He did a loop in the air, before he heard a blaster charging. He forgot about one thing: Valerie. "Hello Phantom." She said, smirking.

"Well, there goes my day off." Danny muttered to himself.


	15. 15: Blanket

_**Here is the next Oneshot, Blanket! It's based on Klemper.**_

It's cold. So cold... My momma told me not to, but did I listen to her? No. I didn't. I was a bad boy and it lead to this.

Me and momma went to the store, and she told me not to wander off. But I wanted friends. Momma told me to wait until we got to the park, but the kids at the park were too mean to me. They called me a freak, but I don't know why.

I was running around the school looking for some friends to play with. I ran from the clothing department, to the toy department. No one wanted to play.

The ones who did weren't allowed. Their mommas wouldn't let them come and play. I frowned, as I searched for some other friends to play with. I looked in the baby department, but there were only some more Mommas, and barely any kids. The kids were all just babies though, so I couldnn't play with them.

Then, I wandered to the food department. I met some bigger kids, who were hiding from their Mommas and playing Truth or Dare. I asked them if I could play, and they laughed before saying I could.

Then, they asked me Truth or Dare. I took Dare, because they'd treat me differently if I picked Truth. They dared me to go into this stupid meat locker, and I went and did it.

Then, I slipped inside of it and some boxes fell in front of the door. I couldn't get out. I yelled, and the others started freaking out on the other side.

I called out for help while I tried to move the boxes, but they were too heavy for me to lift. It started to get really cold, and then I tried to warm up. It wasn't working. Was I gonna die in this stupid meat locker?

My teacher was talking about something called hypothermia yesterday in class. Was I gonna die from that? Or would the other kids save me in time? I tried to yell out again, but it was no use. I was freezing too much. I looked at the thermometer on the wall, and it was at 28 Degrees.

I thought back to me poor Momma.

It was my fault for this for not listening. I sniffed. Would this be the end?

I went and cried in the corner for who-knows-how-long before I said, "Momma, I want a blanket. I'm dying." Then, I collapsed and everything went blank. Permanently.

_**Neutral POV**_

The kids who dared him to enter the meat locker went to the closest worker they could find. "Some kid around nine years old got trapped in the Meat Locker! You better hurry!" One of them rushed the worker. He called the other workers as quickly as possible, before going to the meat locker.

"I hope I'm not too late." The worker said, as he and many others opened the door that had to be pushed in and not out. "Why's it so heavy?" He asked.

They rushed inside and spotted the kid who was freezing to death. Quickly, they called the paramedics. But, they were too late. Kevin L. Perry was dead.

And he never had a friend.

_**Did I just write a death scene? Wait, it doesn't count because in the series he was already dead... I probably won't write many death scenes as an author. Just telling you.**_


	16. 16: Plane

_**It looks like a made a mistake, and posted this BEFORE the new one, so I'll fix that. Anyways, here is Plane!**_

I remember abuot nine years ago Danny went on his first plane. He was so scared of it, with all of its rumbling noises and speed. He wouldn't move away from me, Jazz, and Jack.

It was sort of funny to watch Danny do that. Now, it's like he's only afraid of our inventions. He's not scared of planes anymore. My baby boy is growing up, and away. He hasn't talked to anyone except Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

Why is the question? Is it because of ghosts? Jazz is interested in Danny Phantom, so Danny might be too... But that would be crazy! Danny knows that all ghosts are evil.

But it would explain so much... How Phantom has FENTON equiptment, and how Danny's always slacking off. It's just to impossible to be true!

But it was. Danny was allies with Phantom. But, I don't want to sit around and wait for him to either get hurt or tell me, so I'll just find him. I got up out of my seat to look for Danny. I checked every room, and Danny was gone.

I turned around and closed his bedroom door, when I seen a big white flash inside, then I opened the door to find Danny was standing right there. "Oops." He said, rubbing his hand behind his neck nervoulsy.

Silly little Danny.


	17. 17: Ice Cream

_**Alright then, here is Ice-cream! I had a hard time coming up with a plot, so I chose a random one.**_

"So, what was so important that I had to cancel my plans with Sam and Tucker?" I asked my parents.

"Yeah. I had to cut down on my study time." Jazz added on.

"Kids, me and your father made some homemade icecream and wanted you to try some." Mom answered cheerfully.

"It's fudge flavored! It was my idea." Dad added in, proudly. Mom gave us all a bowl and scooped some of the glowing ice-cream into it.

Slowly, Jazz took a bite before she brightened up. "This isn't half-bad. Try some Danny." She said, as she ate the rest of the ice-cream.

Dad and Mom chowed down, and I finally took a bite. _It was so cold, but so good! I need MORE!_ I thought to myself, before taking some more bites. What I didn't realize was that the room slowly started to cool down.

I ate the rest of it, before I noticed that everyone else was shivering and things started to freeze up. Mom looked at the thermostat, and she read it outloud. "20 Degrees?!" She said suprised.

"There must be a ghost involved!" Dad said, jumping up and looking around. He brought out an ectoblaster, which only made me nervous.

Then, the room started getting colder. "There is no ghost in this room!" Jazz yelled through her shivering.

Mom turned to me curiously. "Danny, why aren't you shivering?" She asked me, and I started sweating from nervousness.

"Uh... I don't know?" I told her, just as the TV froze. Then the clock froze, while I tried to keep my ice powers from working. What went wrong with this? Did that ice-cream mess with my ghost half? Aparently it did, because my ice powers were acting up.

Mom looked at the TV-set we have in the kitchen, and it was FROZEN. _Maybe's its a clone, and my real baby is in the Ghost Zone. _She thought, before simply walking over to me, and took a sample of my hair.

I protested against this, but Mom still had the results. They made her feel strange, and she looked at the answers. Her face paled as she announced the results. "Danny's infected with ectoplasm, but it isn't attacking him. It seems to be actually _enhancing_ him and giving him... strange abilities." She said, not believing it.

Jazz and Dad both went wide-eyed. "So, what are you saying?" Jazz asked nervously.

Mom gulped. "Danny's half-ghost." She stated, the words foreign on her tongue.

I paled at the fact that they knew now. "Anything else?" Dad asked, his voice actually cracking.

Mom gulped again. "Not just any ghost." She stated. "_Danny Phantom_."

* * *

**Yeah... I just noticed that the previous version of this had changed POVs. So, I fixed it~**


	18. 18: Animals

_**So, on to Animals! It's not what you'd expect.**_

Ghosts. I hate them. They are so evil, especially Phantom. He lies to everyone, and makes them think he is a good ghost. Like such a thing could even exist.

Ghosts are vicious. Like... animals. Ghosts are like animals. They can look cute, but can be extremely vicious. Like Phantom. Did I just think that? Ew! At least evil, so I'm not drooling at him like _some_ girls (Paulina).

That would just be weird. What would people think if the Red Huntress who hates Danny Phantom with a passion, was drooling at him? It would be crazy.

The only reason I'm not is because I _know_ he is evil. And that's why I'm chasing him now. He turns to face me, and yells out, "Not all ghosts are evil! Can't you see that?"

"Liar!" I yell straight back at him, as I blast him with my ectogun. He dodges, but just barely. Part of his jumpsuit is burnt now.

"Look, just because some of us are evil, doesn't mean all of us are evil." He says to me, as I aim the gun at him again.

"Yeah, and just because some humans are saps, doesn't mean all of us are!" I snap at him, as I put my hand on the trigger.

He duplicates, so I won't know which Phantom is which. "Yeah, I know that's true. Look, Adolf Hitler was evil, but he was a human. Does that mean all humans are evil?" He asks me, as I actually lower my gun to think.

A moment of silence passes, before I answer. "No. But that doesn't mean you're not evil! You pretend to be protecting this town, but I know you'll probably just turn on us. And that's why I'm here, trying to destroy you!" I raise my gun again, my finger on the trigger, just _waiting_ to pull it and end his existence.

"Because of something that _could_ happen? I know it could happen too, and I'm..." His voice was quivering now, and his duplicate fades away. Tears start to form in his eyes. _Ghosts can cry?_ I think.

"You're what?" I say, trying to sound harsh.

He pauses for a moment, before looking at me straight in the eyes. I feel a sense of power behind his eyes as he speaks. "I'm... I'm scared OK? I'm scared of what I could become!"

I knew he was speaking the truth, but I can't show that to him. "Ghosts don't have emotions." I say, straight back at him.

"Well I do! You don't understand. I _seen_ it happen. I _seen_ what I could become. He killed everything I ever cared about. _I_ killed everything I ever cared about." He says to me, as I finally understand that he's just a scared kid. Like Danielle was.

"I never knew." I begin with a soft tone, as he cuts me off and starts to settle down.

"I know. That's why I still saved you from _him_." He says to me, and I'm surprised. _He still saved me, even though I hunt him, day in and day out?_

"It must be hard. With everything that you care about being gone." I say, thinking about it.

"It's not all gone. A friend saved them, and gave me a second chance. He knew I could become evil, but I wouldn't in the end."

"What, does he know everything or something?" I ask sort of jokingly.

"Actually, yeah he does. But I probably shouldn't be talking about him. It could mess a lot of things up, with more people knowing." He says to me.

"Oh." I say, just looking at him. "Let's switch the topic."

"OK. You choose then..." Phantom tells me.

"You're like them, aren't you?" I ask him, holding my gun still in place. I won't lower it until I know.

"Like who?" He asks.

"Like Danielle. And Vlad." I reply, like it's obvious.

"You know about Vlad?" He asks, surprised. I nod, and wait for him to answer. "What would you do if one of your friends was a ghost?" He asks me, like the answer to this question would be the difference of life and death.

I guess it would. For someone. "I'd be mad for not telling me, but I'd get over it. But just ANSWER my question Phantom." I demand.

He thinks for a moment, then looks around to see if anyone else was around. No one is. "I'm a halfa, not a ghost." He answers, before landing on a building. "But don't tell ANYONE."

I don't say a word. I wait for him to talk, but he doesn't. He eyes my gun, and I lower it. "I won't." He smiles, and I continue. "Now go before I figure out who you are." He leaves immediately, and I head back home, thinking about if he was actually evil or not.

I think back to my thoughts during the chase. Ghosts might be like animals, but humans actually are animals. Now let's just hope he acts more like Danielle than Vlad.


	19. 19: War

_**It's been a while since I last updated... I'm having some writer's block. :( So I decided to finally pick up on the 101 Oneshots challenge to get my mind flowing. Here come's War!**_

I try so hard to win. I want to fight it, I really do. But sometimes, I almost give up. Why should I even care? It's not like I can do anything about it. I love hunting ghosts. I really do. But is it worth it?

To suffer this much? Whenever I return from hunting ghosts, it fights me. It tries to take me over. But I'm strong. I don't let it. But sometimes, it almost wins. I've almost given up.

The only thing stopping me is my Dad. I have to fight it, for him. He's the only one that really cares for me. Sure, me and Danny dated for a while, but he likes Sam. Even though I try to win him over, I always know that he'll like Sam.

When will the war with it be over? One of us has to win, and the odds are not in my favor. I didn't have to worry about it with my first suit. But once I got my new suit, I discovered that it has a mind of it's own. And there's no way to remove it.

With my old suit, I could get rid of it. With this one, it's fused into me. It wants to be active all of the time. I just wish it would go away.

It wears me out, to keep it from taking over my body. I just keep get weaker and weaker. Both in mind and body. I'm losing the will to live.

Every day is torture. I've tried not changing into the suit in the first place, and just trying to quit, but it reprogramed itself to automatically change a couple minutes after the Ghost Detector goes off.

I just want help. I can't keep fighting it on my own. If I do, I'll never win the war. My dad doesn't even know what it does to me. I can't tell others, or I'll be hated, since everyone just loves Phantom and I've been hunting him.

And if I want a scientist to get it off, they'll probably kill me in the process. If only I had protection. Vlad? No. Not after what happened with Danielle. She wouldn't be able to help either. Phantom? He's my enemy!

If only could wish it away. Wish. My mind flashed to the wishing ghost. She'll probably get rid of the suit; it'll just be one less hunter for her to deal with.

My eyes shined with a new hope. I'm gonna win this war. I'm gonna be normal again.

_**Angsty with a dash of hope! YAY! When did you figure out it was Valerie? Please review!**_


	20. 20: Stars

_**Stars~**_

Why should I care about what other people think? All they're doing is keeping me from doing my best. They're keeping me from shooting for the stars.

Or are they bringing me to the stars? I don't know. The only reason I stick with them is, what if I'm wrong about them keeping me from the stars? What if they are bringing me to the stars?

I don't know. I want to get there, but I keep getting hidden in the shadows by Paulina. She has to shine. It would probably be more fitting for her to be named Star. It's not like I'm shining.

True, I'm popular, but not like her. She's the queen of the school and _always_ gets what she wants. Only a couple of people are brave enough to stand up to her. That goth girl is one of them.

It's like all that girl wants to do is hide in the shadows. She doesn't worship Paulina like almost everyone else in the school. That's a reason why Paulina hates her so much. Sam isn't scared, or jealous, of her.

But I am. If anything, _I _should be the queen of the school. _I_ should be the one who's able to get any boy in the school. After all, I _am_ prettier than her. I'm also smarter than her. Now that I think about it, whenever we get paired up on a project together she makes me do the work.

Is she using me like she uses everyone else? She always makes herself seem like the best by pushing everyone else out of the spotlight.

And that includes me. She tries to stop everyone else from getting more attention than her. One time when I broke my arm back in middle school, she _faked_ having a broken arm _and_ a broken leg!

She tried to get the attention away from me, when I deserved it! Well, now that I know what she's doing, I won't let her stop me from outshining her. I'm gonna live up to my name- even if I have to crush my best friend in the process.

_**Dang... Popular girls will do anything to rule the school... I need to keep my muses away from the keyboard...  
Red: NO! You need us! Readers, **_**I**_** am the one who came up with this little oneshot... Not her!  
Me: Uhh... That's not true? Anyways-  
Red: It's my story! I swear it! *gets mouth covered*  
Me: Like I was trying to say before I was so rudely inter-  
Red: *uncovers mouth* R&R!  
Me: *sighs* What she said. **_


	21. 21: Tattoo

**Red: Hello readers! Jenny's out at the moment so I am typing up this oneshot... so here comes TROUBLE! **  
**Me: *tied up in a chair with a gag* Mhh! Mhh! (It's my story! UNTIE ME!)**  
**Red: Ignore the girl in the chair. She is just a part of your crazy imagination. Anyways... this one has an OC ****_villan_**** in it. PP doesn't exist. I HATE PP! But after DS (D-Stabilized). Onto ****_my _****story! NOW HERE IS TATTOO!**

It was pretty ghost-free in Amity Park right now, and I was enjoying the break by taking an invisible flight downtown. I landed on top of a building for a break, and my ghost sense went off. I looked up to see a giant black-portal thing forming over the street.

I wasn't the only one to notice it; some other people were watching it and some brought out cameras. I inwardly groaned; they should be getting out of the area!

I looked back at the portal, and it was gone now. In its place was a ghost the size of Vortex. That ghost was a mixture between the color black and purple and it had haunting red eyes. He was wearing a cloak with strange marks spread over it. Those marks had eight equally seperated lines with arrows at the end of them. That symbol looked like something from a video game. "Where is the one you call Danny Phantom?" The ghost spoke out in a chilling voice.

I let go of my invisibility and flew out in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him.

"You're Danny Phantom?" He asked in an amused voice. "I am Kaoso, and I wish to get _you_ out of the way." The ghost created a dark purple ectoblast and aimed it at me.

It shot towards me at a very rapid speed, and I barely managed to dodge it. "Oh, so you're one of the 'destroy me to get me out of the way ghosts'? Not happening!" I threw one of my ectoblasts at him.

He put up a small shield which easily absorbed the blast. I let out a gasp of suprise and he darkly chuckled. "Amusing. It's hard to believe that you managed to defeat Pariah Dark, even with that human device."

I narrowed my eyes. "How'd you know about that?" I asked him in a demanding tone. He sent another ectoblast at me, and I put out a powerful ectoshield which barely managed against the blast. I didn't even notice that the news cameras came to film this battle.

He ignored my question and sent a flurry of blasts towards me. Thinking fast, I froze all of them. "Ice? You dare challenge me, and not accept your fate? Die Phantom!" The crowd started to panic below the fight, and Kaoso started to grow bigger.

"Eh... I'd rather keep my afterlife." I commented as I threw multiple blasts of my own towards the ghost. He was suprised at my attack and didn't manage to put up a shield. The ghost was thrown backwards from my attack and I smirked. He growled in frustration, then made a duplicate that was about my size.

The small Kaoso started attacking me like crazy with those purple blasts, while the original Kaoso started to form a black blast in the same shape as those symbols on his cloak. I felt my power draining.

My ectoblasts didn't seem to weaken him that much! I threw one at the small duplicate and it was thrown back. Ice was effective against the purple blasts, but I wasn't able to get close enough to the ghost itself.

There's one thing I haven't tried yet. My ghostly wail. I took a deep breath and my mouth was covered by some weird gag made out of ectoplasm. "I've had enough of your stupid remarks!" The duplicate spat out as I tried to pull the thing off my mouth.

If looks could kill, that duplicate and Kaoso himself would be a smoldering pile of ashes. I threw some more ectoblasts at the duplicate, who then was reabsorbed back into Kaoso.

The thing on my mouth disappeared as soon as the duplicate did. I turned to Kaoso to battle him, but he fired that black orb thing right at my forehead. I screamed as soon as it came in contact. "Ignorant child. If you were smart enough to research what powerful ghosts like myself can do, you would have backed down when you had the chance! Now, you will suffer through something not used for centuries!" My mind started to feel a bit foggy, but not much.

The beam stopped when Kaoso was hit with a pink ray. A red and black blur flew several yards away from him. When the blur stopped moving, I could tell who it was. Valerie. Of course. Who's next, the Guys in White? "Hey ghost! If anyone's gonna destroy Phantom, its gonna be me!" She shouted.

My white aura turned black, and my eyes started to darken. I held up my head with my hand for a second, only to notice that my ghost aura was now black. I flew up towards him, angry thoughts swarming in my already clouded mind. "Kaoso! What'd you do to me?!" I demanded him.

"Hmm..." Kaoso said, with that annoying evil smirk on his face. "Let's show this pathetic town. Phantom: destroy that huntress." He said, pointing to Valerie.

My hands started to form ectoblasts on their own. "What the heck?" I yelled as I started throwing them at Valerie against my will.

She started to dodge them and fly past a building with one-way glass. I followed after her, but not without fighting whatever was controlling me long enough to look at the glass in the process. On my forehead was a black symbol like the ones on his cloak, but this one was more like a tattoo.

"You stupid ghosts!" Valerie yelled out as she dodged another one of my ectoblasts. She sent a ray at me in the process which I managed to dodge. "I knew you were evil Phantom!"

"I'm not doing this! What the heck did you do to me Kaoso!?" I demanded as I unwillingly sent more blasts towards Valerie.

"The Mark of Chaos." He said, before chuckling evilly. "Now I said: destroy the girl! NOW!"

I thought about it for a second while I sent more blasts at Valerie. How she kept managing to dodge them, I don't know, but I'm glad she was able to.

She fired a blast at me with one of her more powerful weapons and I was thrown into a building. I remembered when I was learning Esperanto to talk to Wulf. Kaoso... Kaoso means chaos. And this weird tattoo thing is called the Mark of Chaos! This idoit of a ghost is controlling me. "Quit controlling me!" I yelled out as I started to fight the control.

I threw an ectoblast at her hoverboard, and this one finally hit. It started to spiral down and Valerie landed on the ground in front of me. I was about to hit her with another ectoblast- this one probably fatal- when I started to fight it off. "No!" I yelled, making the blast fade away. I spun around to glare at the ghost. "Did I mention that I _hate_ mind control?" I spat out at him.

It was taking most of my energy to fight off the control, but this ghost didn't need to know that. "You shouldn't be able to fight my control, at _all_! But I suppose your unique core helps you in that area..." Kaoso spat back at me. "Now destroy her!"

The fog in my mind started to cloud around more, and I barely had any control. The fog spread out farther, followed by a black haze. I started to lose what little control I had as my eyes turned darker to the point where they were almost black.

He mentioned something about my unique core... Does he mean my human half? But I can't transform in front of everyone...

I thought back to the time where I lost so much power that I started to fade back to my human form. I was about half-way through, and I was able to stay in that form without much extra energy. That was when I was in the Ghost Zone, ten years from now...

That form. Maybe combined with what I looked like when I was shrunk down... It would make me able to fight his control even better. I focused on that. The white rings formed around my waist and I watched my aura disappear. I glanced down at my shirt, and it was that same DP logo. My pants were still a jumpsuit with the boots. My hair was still white. The fog in my mind began to retract. "No." I spat out with my voice full of defiance.

"What?" Kaoso said, his voice full of suprise. He started shrinking down to his original size. A smirk returned to my face.

I glanced back towards Valerie. She was back on her board with an ectogun pointed at Kaoso, and another one at me. I looked at the suprised look on everyone's face. I flew up in front of Kaoso. "I said I didn't like mind control." I said, charging up blasts in both hands and throwing them at him. I charged up more and started to rapidly fire them at him.

In his surpise he didn't manage to dodge my attacks. He was flung into the road which cracked on impact. He started shrinking down on impact.

I thought about this shrinking stuff for a split second. He shrunk down the more he weakened, and when there wasn't chaos... All of these really big ghosts have done that! This means I'm starting to win! I started attacking him with blast after blast.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for, Phantom. Switching into a more human-like form... But I didn't hear of this one. Only of the other one." Kaoso said in suprise. I started to form another ectoblast when I thought of something else.

My ice attacks are more effective than the ectoblasts, but what if I combine them? I started to freeze over that blast, than I hit him with it. It exploded on impact and he shrunk down some more. "No!" He yelled. "You should still be under my control!" Kaoso screamed, forming a purple blast.

I threw one after another at him until he was my size. I was almost completely wiped out. "Goodbye Kaoso..." I muttered. I pulled a Fenton Thermos off of my belt and sucked him into it. "And good riddance..."

The fog in my head cleared up, but I was blasted by something. I turned that way. Of course. Valerie. "What'd he mean by more human form? You have that power?" She questioned as she charged it back up.

I gulped as I turned invisible and flew to the lab. Mom and Dad weren't here, so I turned visible and looked at the Thermos. I can't just let this guy back into the Ghost Zone. He could come back and control me again. Or he could kill people... It's just too risky.

I'd need to find someone who might be able to get it off. It would have to be a ghost. Frostbite probably doesn't know how. If anything, the Observants might know how to, but I'm not sure if they would or if they'd lock me up because I'm "too dangerous" or something like that.

Maybe Clockwork would know how to. But for now, I guess I'm stuck with a tattoo that allows a psycho to control me. Great.

**Red: *takes the gag off of me and shows me the story* **  
**Me: That isn't a tattoo! That's just ****_evil_****!**  
**Red: Thanks~ Did you see the little hint of DxV? It's ****_really_**** little, but its there!**  
**Me: Yes I did, but where are Sam and Tucker?**  
**Red: Uhh... Let's just say Sam's stuck on a buisness trip with her parents and Tucker's out of town at a gamer's convention.**  
**Me: *attempts to facepalm but fails because of being tied up***


	22. 22: Shock

**Now it's time for SHOCK! Sugar Shock that is! Mwahahahaha! **

I was zipping all around in the air! I never felt so alive before! And Sam and Tucker tried to tell me not to eat that giant bag of candy that my parents made. It was glowing but it was good candy.

"Phantom!" I heard Valerie growl out. "Slow down so I can destroy you!" She yelled.

"Why would I want to slow down? Flying is _fun!_" I yelled out. "The only thing that would be better is if it were snowing! That would be awesome!" Then I flew higher for a second before I thought of my ice powers. "Wait! I can make it snow!" I threw ice beams up in the clouds and snow started to fall down.

I screamed like a happy kid and threw a snowball at Valerie. She expertly dodged it. "What's wrong with you?" She asked me confused.

"I have no idea!" I yelled at her honestly. I rapidly flew through the air again just to feel the wind rushing against my snow-covered body. Bad idea. My cold skin started to ice over. "Huh? Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled out, shaking my frozen hand back and forth until it unfroze. "Wait. The ice is gone!"

Valerie sent some blasts at me with the ectogun and I put up a shield. "Stop acting like a little kid and fight!" She yelled at me.

"I'm not acting like a little kid!" I complained to her. I summounded some energy to my fingertips and sent that into the sky to stop the snow. Then an idea popped into my head. "Wanna play laser tag? We already have our own lasers!" I asked her.

"Uhh..." She was confused by my actions then I caught her looking at my dilated eyes. "Wait. You're on a weird ghost sugar rush or something, aren't you?" She asked, grabbing her weapon. I simply shrugged. "Of course..." She muttered as she began to chase me and blast me with that stuff.

I dodged and just laughed as I zoomed away. I felt my energy start to go back to normal and my head started hurting. "Woah..." I mumbled to myself as Valerie caught up. "That's the last time I eat a bucket of glowing candy." I looked towards Valerie and sighed as I flew off into an alley somewhere and changed into Fenton.

Now I just hope I can do damage control later.

**Yay for SugarRush! Danny!**


	23. 23: Storm

**So... time for Storm! What will I come up with next? I have no clue! So, I'll let one of my muses take over.  
Summer: Hey everyone! This is MY STORY! MINE! MINE! MINE! It even has my name in it! It has to do with the word Storm and my name is Summer Storm! Go irony!  
Me: *whacks Summer on the head and steals her ghost candy* Just get to typing.  
Summer: *groans and gets to work* I'll just take it out on Danny...**

The lightning cracked and a young, raven haired teenage boy was riding a scooter down the deserted street. The thunder boomed and the lightning crashed, causing a bright light to surround the area.

The boy was now gone. There was no trace that he was there before. If anyone had seen him in the first place, they would just say that it was a trick of the light. No one had seen that boy with the raven black hair and baby blue eyes for years.

The ghostly history around Amity Park probably lead to people claiming they had seen the missing Fenton boy to try and get their name in a newspaper headline. The media stopped listening to anyone who had claimed to see him years ago.

Anyone who was still trying to find the child must have been mentally insane. Three people who had reguarly reported sightings were Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jasmine Fenton. The Fenton boy's two best friends and his sister.

They had all been announced as mentally insane a while ago. Jasmine Fenton had been the pride and joy of Casper High but after his disappearance, she couldn't focus on school work. She rejected all of her scholarships and started skipping school to attempt to find Danny. Before his disappearance, she had perfect mental health, but she was now in the mental assylum for "following her brother" and winding up in too many dangerous situations.

Samantha Manson had given up the goth look and embraced the fact that she was rich after he disappeared. She thought it might fill the void in her heart. Sam had became one of the populars and avoided Tucker Foley and Jasmine Fenton at all costs as they just reminded her of Danny. Although she was now one of the queen's of the school, she refused to date anybody as she didn't want to replace Danny- even though they had never dated.

Sam appeared mentally stable to everyone around her, except for those who truely knew her. Only Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton had noticed her insanity- not that either of them could do anything about it. She was now the perfect little rich girl who had everything she had ever wanted- except for her best friend.

Tucker Foley also suffered incredibly. He had dropped out of high school shortly after Danny disappeared and spent all day in his room. He gave up his all-meat streak and had fruits and vegetables in his diet now. Whenever someone came into the room, Tucker hid everything he was working on. He dropped out of high school to work on some old Fenton devices and alter them so that they could find Danny. But it never worked, and they never would.

The lightning flashed again and the figure appeared in an alley right next to FentonWorks. He was really pale and glowing, but that was the only difference between now and what he used to look like. Anyone could see that this was the Fenton boy- that is, if they got lucky.

He stared longingly at his old home, then he looked at his pale skin. He could never return to his life now, for he was dead. He was a ghost, but he was not able to hold his form for very long. It evaporated often, and the longest he could hold it for when he wasn't in the ghost zone was a few minutes.

That was just long enough to see their faces once more, before the world around him disappeared as well. Danny watched as the rain picked up and the lightning flashed again.

Then, the world around him disappeared once more.

***blinks* Nice work Summer.  
Summer: Thanks~ Although it focused more on lightning and craziness then storms...  
Me: I don't care... It's a good plot! And for some people, it'll leave them hanging. I don't even know what happened to Danny... But I can tell that he died somehow.  
Summer: And, as the evil girl I am, I made his new form unstable, and Phantom is now gone. Permanantly. Phantom disappeared with his life...**


	24. 24: Lamp

**Hmm... This is revolved around a lamp. Boo. So scary. XD**

Is this what I was destined for? To spend eternity in this stupid _thing_? I remember when I used to be free. That was the life. But now, I'm trapped in this thing until someone finds me. Again.

And then, I'll be a slave to them until they ask for three wishes. After that, I'd be sent back to this thing.

It's pitch black in here, and I can't see a thing. Or hear a thing. And I can't feel anything, or touch anything, or _do _anything! I can't even move in here! It's like I'm a gas while I'm in here. The only thing I can do is think. Well, and sense if someone gets close to the lamp.

It's boring. No wonder why all the genies in fairy tales and stuff are so twisted when it comes to wishes. They take their fun where they can get it. This wish granting thing it complete and utter torture. Everyone else gets to have everything they want, while _I'm_ the servant. _I'm_ the prisinor. _I'm_ the slave. I get nothing. I don't even get as much as a thank you for what I do for them.

It makes me sick. But, it's not like I can do anything about it. Well, I can plan. If I could find the right person, and if they make the right wish, I could escape.

Just like Desiree did. I could escape by shifting the power- the lamp- to someone else. That's how I ended up in here to begin with.

I internally smile at the thought of escape from this prison. It would take a while. It's not like a new person finds the lamp a day after the person before. Sometimes it takes weeks, sometimes months, and sometimes it even takes decades before a new person finds my prison.

Finding nothing better to do, I think back to my first couple of 'masters' and what their wishes were. The first one was this boy named Jimmy. He was about seven, and he had wished for a new bike, a video game, and a treehouse.

I struggle to remember the name of that video game he wished up, but I can't. Just like I can't exactly remember my life before the lamp. I know I was once a black haired boy, but I forget my name. I know I had the ability to turn back into that form before I was trapped in here. But, as soon as the lamp was shifted to me, I lost the ability to shift back into that form. Some weird genie-ghost thing or whatever.

The only thing I really remember is that my name is Phantom, I hate Desiree for trapping me in here, and I will escape sooner or later.

If I had a voice in here, I would have screamed in triumph as soon as I felt someone approach the lamp.

Maybe, this person will be my key to freedom.

**... Do not ask. I made Danny into a genie-ghost, and I made him lose most of his memories. As well as his human half. Now, he is simply 'Phantom'. *evil laughter* **


	25. 25: Wall

**HI! This topic is the word: Wall. Enjoy. OR ELSE.**

One wall, seperating me from freedom. One wall, seperating me from everyone else. One simple wall will be my demise.

I do not like being trapped, but I am. I always expected to be strapped down to a table instead. I had several plans to escape that. But a simple wall- I didn't expect that.

I have no escape plans for this. I can only guess why they are doing this instead of dissecting me. Maybe they are trying to break my spirit so I don't fight the dissection. That could be the reason why they are isolating me like this.

Keeping me in a room. A plain white room, except for one wall. That one is darker than the rest- it's almost gray.

It's a one-way window. They can see in, but I can't see out. I hate it. It isn't fair.

I shouldn't be trapped. I did nothing wrong. They say I did, but they are lying. They are the bad guys now.

I glared at the window, not knowing if _they_ were watching or not. I don't even know if it's daytime or nighttime. I can't even remember how long I've been down here.

My sense of time is all weird right now. It could have been weeks or just hours since my capture. I can't tell.

Because all I can see is that stupid wall. I hate it, even more than I hate the people that stuck me in here. If I can destroy the wall, I'd be happy.

I don't know if I have enough power though. I can try though. And try I will.

They cannot keep me trapped here! I was just flying around! I did nothing wrong. I wasn't terrorizing the town or anything. I was even invisible. So, how is it fair?

If only Phantom would have caught me instead. I would have the mercy of the Thermos. Sure, I would be trapped, but I know he would have just sent me home.

I didn't want to fly through that portal. I thought it was just another door, and I was exploring. What is wrong with that?

I get in trouble for nothing. Why did these morons have to capture me? They were barely a threat- unless you got captured. Then they were even worse than Walker.

They could completely destroy you for nothing, instead of just locking you up. Staring at the wall once more, I growled before charging up energy in my eyes.

I'll escape and kill them all. If they label me as a bad buy, I will be a bad guy. I will destroy everything! Everything!

If my blob self can break that wall. Everything relies on that.

**Ectoplasm blob! Ha! You can decide if the GiW or the Fenton's captured it. **


	26. 26: Life

**So, here is Life. Enjoy it, or else I'll sick my army of muses on you. *evil look in eye* And you all know I will. *evil laughter***

All of those pathetic humans don't realize how lucky they are. They have friends, they have family, they have emotions! It drives me crazy. They have precious memories, and what drives me crazy the most is the fact that they have a life.

Something that we were all robbed of. Something that _I_ was robbed of.

So, when the stupid halfas showed up, it drove us bonkers! They had all the abilities of a ghost, but they didn't have to make the sacrifice of their life to gain the abilities.

They don't have to deal with losing their sweet memories of everything. The halfas don't have to deal with nothing but pain and suffering from the life they left behind, like all other ghosts do.

Well, Plasmius has a big grudge on the cause of his 'accident' so he's more ghost-like than he is human. He stayed in the hospital for years, and stayed alone afterwards. That's why he isn't as hated as Phantom is.

But Phantom _didn't_ make that sacrifice. He was just breezing through everything, and he has real friends to stick with him. He even has his sister to help him out.

He had all of these powers, but he had all of his life. That drove all of us nuts. So, we devised a plan to make him suffer.

We would attack Amity Park to make him take sacrifices. Slowly, he would become less Fenton and more Phantom. You've seen how the kid acts. He has a hero complex.

So, the more ghost attacks we plan out, the more he cancels plans to send us back. The more he cancels plans, the more he lies, and the more he loses his relationship with his family and friends. The more he loses his life.

After the first couple of fights, he started to make true enemies with us. It wasn't just about jealousy over him cheating fate and keeping his life, now it was about revenge.

He dares to not accept his fate. He refuses to accept the fact that he is losing his humanity, even if its only a little at a time. Phantom refuses to admit he cheated life.

He tries to stop our plans to help life out and take his life from him! But, he fails. Sooner or later, he will lose all of his touch on his life. He will grow distant from everyone.

He's already losing his relationship with his parents at a rapid pace. He's even losing some of his relationship with his friends and sister, because he tries to keep them out the fights.

Phantom's pushing away everyone close to him. Our plan is working.

Phantom is starting to lose his life.

**Guess what ghost this is!**


	27. 27: Lightning

**Since I've been writing things for my muses lately, I decided to make this. Lighting. It includes my muse Summer. I believe you met her on the oneshot Storm?**

Light.

Crackle.

Boom.

Repeat.

More light.

More crackling.

Bigger boom.

The process repeats.

I send out another attack.

Light. Crackle. Boom.

And another.

Light up the room.

Crackle his bones.

Make him feel like he's about to go boom.

Hurt. Pain. Suffering.

Light. Crackle. Boom.

Green. Lightning.

Twisted laughter fills the room.

Burnt flesh reeks through the room.

Ears are still popping from all the crackle and boom.

Eyes sting from light.

Eyes see the bloody, bruised, and burnt form on the floor.

Feeling his heart beat strong, through all of the pain.

Feeling sympathy for this poor soul.

Shaking it off.

You do not feel sympathy for prisinors.

Or slaves.

This boy, which is he?

He couldn't be both, could he?

I was once a prisinor, but not a slave.

But in a sense, a slave is a prisinor.

A slave is kept at a place, forced to do someone's bidding.

Forced to pay his master's demands.

He must be both.

So, if he is both and has done something wrong,

I should not feel sorry.

He didn't listen.

Ignore his cries of pain.

Ignore his plea for mercy.

Focus completely on the task at hand.

Light. Crackle. Boom.

Light, crackle, boom.

Light. Crackle. Boom!

The boy is weak.

Almost dead.

What use is a dead slave?

None.

So, torture must stop for now.

I must switch methods.

Direct blasts of lightning is too much.

Move forward.

Drag him to the wall.

Tighten the chains so he hangs off of it.

Ignore his pained eyes.

Ignore the rumbling of his stomach.

Chuckle at his patheticness.

Chained to a wall, inches off of the ground.

Put chains on ankles.

Leave the room.

Stop at the door.

Turn your head a tiny bit.

Only send him an apologetic glance.

Walk away, closing the door.

Feeling little to no regret,

to know you just tortured a poor, innocent soul.

And just laughed.

At his pain.

And his suffering.

All at your hand.

**I like this writing style... Summer is torturing Danny. Yay!**


	28. 28: Death

**Alright, here is the next chapter of 101 Oneshots. The name? Death.**

I felt the tears running down my face, but I didn't try to stop them. Valerie Gray doesn't normally cry, but I have to make an exception this time.

Because I was going to see the proof that this wasn't just a bad dream in a few minutes. It was just so unreal, this whole thing. I didn't want to believe it. But, I had to. I seen the death with my own eyes.

I walked into the cemetery with flowers in my hands. They were yellow roses... Her favorite.

I felt my tears falling from my face as I walked forward, past some of the old graves. I had this strange feeling, and I had goosebumps, but I didn't care.

My watch was beeping, but I couldn't hear it through my sadness. She was so young. She had her whole life in front of her. And to rob her from that life was just cruel on fate's part. Especially with her death being from a ghost attack. It makes me feel sort of like it was my fault she died. Because I couldn't save her.

Slowly, I walked forward, my instinct pulling me toward the grave I had visited only hours before after her funeral. Although I had only visited it that one time, the path to her grave was memorized at such an extreme, it was like walking.

That's when I heard a voice coming from the direction of my friend's grave. "I'm sorry." The voice spoke. I recognized it from somewhere, but I didn't care.

I just had to get to her grave to visit her again. The thought of someone else being at her grave gave me a mixture of feelings. I was both happy that someone else actually cared enough to visit her, but I was also angry and upset as I wanted to be alone when I visited her headstone again.

But then my sadness at her death overran those two emotions. I wouldn't be feeling them if she hadn't died in the first place. I closed my eyes and followed the path through the cemetery, avoiding the graves of other people with ease.

That's when the voice repeated what it said earlier. "I'm sorry... I should have been able to save you." It whispered, and I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of _her_ grave was Phantom. He didn't deserve to be at her grave. _He's_ the one that caused the whole thing! He caused her death. "What are you doing here?" I hissed out, and he slowly turned. "This whole thing is your fault. What did you come here for? To walk all across her grave in victory?" I spat out, letting anger fuel me instead of sadness.

Quickly, I wiped away my tears, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. I expected a witty remark from Phantom, or maybe even a smug grin. He slowly turned around, and instead of what I was expecting, there was a look or sadness on his face. And something else was there. Regret? Or was it guilt? He whispered something so quietly, I almost didn't pick it up. "Your right. This is my fault."

Quickly I stepped towards her grave. "Move." I ordered. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't have been fighting there, if you hadn't have dodged that blast, she would have lived!" I snapped out, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. So much for not showing him my weakness.

Phantom held his head down, and he floated to the side. "I know." He admitted. "I should have just turned her intangible. I should have seen her there. But, I didn't. I couldn't save a life..."

The sight of her grave made me tune out his words. It was just me, and my friend's final resting place. I quickly walked towards it, and bent down to my knees to see the headstone.

I had to have proof that she was truely dead. But sadly, it was there.

_Star Ella Rayne_

_1992-2007_

_A great friend, daughter, and sister._

_You will always be missed. Shoot for the stars in your afterlife._

I slammed my fist to the ground. Here was my proof. "No..." I muttered. "You can't be dead. This is all just a bad dream. You aren't really dead!" I told myself. "You aren't dead! Tell me that this is all just a huge prank! You can't be dead!" My tears streamed down my face like a river, but I didn't care.

Times like this, it's OK to cry. It's natural to cry at a death, especially one of a friend. Valerie Gray _can_ cry at a time of death. I just can't cry in front of other people.

A hand landed on my shoulder in a comforting manner, and I didn't care that it felt cold. "I can't believe she's really gone." I said, my voice cracking once more at the word 'really'. "She's survived through the worst. Star always pulled through in the end. She lived through her parent's divorce, she lived when her dad died of cancer, and she survived when _she_ had cancer. How can a simple ghost attack kill her? It's not fair!" I ranted.

Sobbing again, I wiped some of my tears away. "She was one of my only real friends. Both of us did pretty much everything together, until Paulina came. I guess it's because we both have lost a parent. We both knew what it was like, so we each gave each other a shoulder to cry on." I told the person, not even knowing who it was. "She was so strong through everything, and she was still a happy person. She was so optimistic even through the worst situations, and that's something I loved about her."

I held my head down, and I looked at the freshly moved dirt. "Star, if you can hear me, please know that you'll always be remembered." I whispered. "You were one of my only friends, and you stuck with me even after I was poor. Thank you." I finished, before I placed the flowers down and stood up.

I felt the cool hand leave my shoulder, and I turned around to see the person. Now that I visited her again, my spirits lifted enough to let me smile a little bit. "I could try to find her, if you want." Phantom's voice said.

Normally I would have spun around and shot at him, but what he said made me decide not to. For now. "You mean, you could find her?" I asked, not believing it. I could see Star again?

Phantom paused for a second, before answering. "Yeah, I could. But I'm not sure if you really want to see her again. To see her as a ghost- something you despise."

That thought made me rethink it. _What would she want? She'd want me to be happy, and seeing her as a... as a ghost would probably hurt me. But, I want to see her again._ I sighed, wiping away another tear before I decided. "No thanks, Phantom." I whispered. "I want to remember her as who she was, as a human." I looked up at him, before adding on, "But, thanks for the offer."

**Huh. Valerie ISN'T shooting at Danny. And she's... crying? It may seem a bit OOC, but COME ON! Her BEST FRIEND just **_**died!**_** Of course, even a strong person like Val would cry. Tell me what you think, please!**


	29. 29: Money

**GASP! I'm writing a POST-PP oneshot for once? Wow... Anyways, this is what I think would happen if Danny had to get a job for money... that can handle his wacky schedule. Not many jobs can do that... XD**

"You found a job that can fit my schedule?" Danny questioned the phone that was sitting in his hand. "Really? Wait, what is it?" He asked with excitement in his voice. Seconds later, he started chuckling. "No, seriously, what were you thinking? Wait, you weren't joking?" Danny stopped talking for a moment, so he could listen to the other person on the line. "I'll take the job. But I get a 20% cut, OK?" Danny paused his talking again, then he nodded. "I'll start tomorrow then."

Danny shut the phone and plopped backwards into a chair. "What did I just get myself into?" He whispered.

* * *

Danny looked in the mirror, and fixed his hair. It was the first day of his job. Sighing, he flew downstairs to see his Mom and Dad.

There was a big pile of packages on the table. "Honey, here are the packages you have to deliver." Maddie said, before handing her floating son an envelope. "Put the money in this, and don't lose it." She instructed, before ruffling his hair.

"Mom!" Danny said in surprise, before tucking the envelope under his arm so he could attempt to fix his once-again messy locks. "I just fixed my hair."

Maddie chuckled at her son. "Sorry, but it's your first day and I'm so excited."

Jack beamed at his son. "I always knew that either you or Jazzy-pants would end up working for FentonWorks, whether it be to fight ghosts or to deliver inventions to people. You just ended up doing both, Danny-boy." He said, before handing Danny a large box.

Danny showed a hint of a smile. "Thanks." He commented as he took the package and easily lifted it above his shoulder, but as he did that the envelope fell down, so he had to bend down and pick that up. "I'll be back in a little while." He told them, before flying off to start delivering the many Fenton inventions that people were ordering.

* * *

Several hours later, Danny laid down in his bed, half-tempted to go to sleep right then and there. He glanced at the wad of money in his hand, before groaning from exhaustion. "Who knew that there would be so many inventions to deliver?" He asked himself, before chuckling a little bit. "That took longer than I thought. But then again, I didn't add in the amount of time to find all of the addresses, and the time it took to ditch the fans."

Danny sighed again. "Normally, I would quit." He started to talk again, before looking at the money and smiling. "But... this makes it right. All $400 of it. And to think; it's only been one day!"

**Lol. My sister said something the other day that made me think of Danny as a delivery guy... I laughed so much, I fell out of my chair and rolled into the living room.**


	30. 30: Love

**Late Valentine's Day fic for 101 Oneshots. I couldn't resist. This is sort of AU, because they are sophomores in this. I wasn't sure what they were considered at the end of the show…The topic is LOVE. So, enjoy.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the school crowd and to their regular table. Tucker kept looking between Danny and Sam, hoping that one of them would reveal their crush on each other.

Tucker frowned. It would never happen. _Maybe I can give them a little push._ Tucker thought, before smiling. That was when Danny's ghost sense went off. Tucker groaned. "Be right back. It's probably just another of the weak ones that keep coming through." He said, before running off.

Sam sighed and rested her head in her hands. "You know he likes you." Tucker said, not even looking at the goth girl's reaction, which was a furious blush.

"Shut it Tucker." She replied, before burying her face into her hands.

Tucker frowned a little bit. "You know its Valentine's Day. Tell him!" Tucker suggested eagerly.

Sam looked up at him and groaned, before she slammed her head into the table. "I can't."

He frowned. "Why not? He likes you and you like him back. One of you has to act on those feelings, or nothing will ever happen."

Sam pulled her face out of her desk. "Yeah, that might be true now. But if we end up breaking up, it would ruin our whole entire friendship." She groaned. "I'd rather play it safe and wait for him to confess." She admitted.

Tucker's frown turned into a small smile. "So, are you saying you like Danny? As in like-like?" He questioned.

Sam blushed a little bit. "I think it's a little more than that. More like I lo-" She stopped talking and watched something in the distance

Tucker stopped smiling when Sam abruptly stopped talking. He turned around to watch Danny run back to them, panting. The thermos in his hand had a bar on it to show it was full. Sam shot Tucker a glare that practically spoke what she thought. 'Not a word.'

Danny smiled in his signature goofy smile, and sat down right next to Sam. "So, which ghost was it?" Sam asked, trying to make small talk.

The boy shrugged. "It was just a tiny blob one. The only reason it took so long was because how fast that thing was."

Tucker glanced between the two, before smiling. "It's Valentine's Day. Who are you guys giving your hearts to?" He asked. Both of the two blushed. All was silent before Tucker talked again. "Come on Sam. Who do you love?"

Sam looked at Tucker and severely blushed. _Stupid Tucker!_ She thought, clenching her fists. Danny looked at her goofily. "Yeah Sammy. Who do you love?" He asked as her cheeks burned from all of the blushing.

She didn't even notice that he had called her Sammy. She just glanced between the gazes of her two best friends. _Where are the ghosts when you need them?_ She thought glumly. "I.. love.." She choked out. Both of her best friends were watching while they thirstily awaited her answer.

The look on Tucker's face was full of triumph as he waited for Sam to finally admit the secret. Danny was looking down, expecting to hear some other guy's name.

Sam looked at Tucker. _He thinks he knows everything. Well, I'll just have to change the game a little. _"I love you guys."

Tucker's mouth was open, because he wasn't expecting that. Danny had looked up, a gleam of hope in his eyes. "You _are_ my best friends. Of course I love you guys."

Tucker looked at me. "But- you were- you had to-" He stuttered. "I meant in the boyfriend type way!" He yelled out, a small smile on his face.

Danny and Sam started to laugh. "You never said that." The two said in unison, before they looked at each other and blushed.

Tucker shrugged. "You two are still lovebirds. No use to deny it."

**Lol. This just seems like something that could happen.**


	31. 31: Envy

**I just realized that I hadn't updated this for a while, so… Time for Envy! It's set during Lucky in Love~**

* * *

I watched angrily as Danny and that _witch_ walked down the hallway. Everyone immediately stepped out of their way, moving aside from the two.

Danny had the goofiest grin on his face as he walked _Paulina_ down the hall. Paulina was grinning widely, staring at him. Her eyes had a knowing glint in them- something that surprised me. Paulina and _thinking_ go together like me and meat! They do not add up!

When they walked right past me and Danny didn't even look my way, I literally growled. Still, neither the witch or my friend even _glanced_ at me.

I slammed my locker shut when Paulina giggled at something. I was about to stomp off, but then the witch cleared her throat. "So, Danny." She said, smiling. "I have a cheerleading thing later today! You're gonna come, right?" She asked, and Danny looked at her dreamily.

He smiled at the shallow girl- something that disgusted me. "Sure!" He said excitedly. "After that, do you wanna go bowling?" He asked. The shallow witch nodded and the two walked off, arms linked.

I almost hurled at that. _At least they didn't kiss… Then the janitor would have had to clean the whole hall._ I thought.

I slammed my locker door shut and Tucker stood there. "Jealous?" He asked.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not jealous! I'm worried for him." I stated. "Besides, shouldn't you be off with Star right now?" I asked, irritated at him.

Tucker smiled. "I have a bowling date with her later tonight." He stated, before grinning. "I knew that she'd eventually fall for the TF charm!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's only dating you because Paulina fired her as a satellite." I stated. "Wait, bowling?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's practically the only sport where I don't have to run, jump, kick, throw, or anything else." Tucker said. "Why?"

A plan started forming in my head. "Danny's taking _Paulina_ out bowling later." I said, glumly.

"Ah. What? Do you want me to spy on him or something?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _spying_. More like… looking out for him." I stated, before blushing.

Tucker grinned. "Or spying."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Whatever. Something's up with Paulina. Something weird. Maybe I should go bowling too… so we have two people _looking out_ for him." I said.

Tucker quickly thought of something. "Kwan's been hanging out with us like crazy lately. Maybe you can get him to take you. You've already gone out on a date with him."

_Not._ "It wasn't a date." I stated.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sam. I was just saying that you could probably get Kwan to take you bowling."

Just then, the said football jock walked up. I stiffened up, thinking he heard the entire conversation. "We're going bowling? Sweet!" The jock squeezed both Tucker and me in a hug. "I'll meet you there later today!" He said excitedly, before rushing off.

I sighed. "I guess we're both gonna be able to sp- _look out_- for Danny." I stated.

Tucker grinned. "So you _do _want to spy on Danny and his date." He said. "Admit it Sam. You're _envious_ of Paulina and the fact that she's dating Danny!"

"No I'm not! I'm just trying to look out for him, like a good friend would." I protested, just as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell. Maybe that expression _is _true._ I thought, before grinning. "Time for class. We can continue this talk later." I said, before walking off with my books.

Tucker stared after me, before he sighed. "I'm gonna be late for class now..." He mumbled.

* * *

**So, there was Envy. YES! This was a COMPLETELY made up scene for Lucky and Love~ I hope everyone was IC.**


	32. 32: Betrayal

_**I thought of this one while laying in bed one day, thinking about these oneshots. Sam's POV in Betrayal! (A bit AU)**_

Danny isn't the only one with secrets to keep. I have my own secrets too. They way I told Danny and Tucker that I got rich is totally a lie. I'm rich for a different reason. My parents own the GiW. I only pretend to hate them, when I actually work for them.

I don't do the normal work most agents do; instead, I'm a bounty hunter for them. My agent name is: Alpha Agent X, because I'm so different. Alpha Agents wear a certain color other then white; mine is black. I like Danny a lot, but I love this job. It makes me different from the rest of the kids at school.

My mom and dad had me hang out around Danny because his parents were Ghost Hunters, and so I knew how the competition worked.

Then around when Danny got his Ghost Powers was around the time I got my first jobs. I'd catch ghosts with Danny and Tucker, then hand them over to the GiW whenever I had the Thermos.

It started out with ghosts like Ectopuses, then I moved on to the bigger ghosts. I wondered when they'd try to make me catch Danny, since I'm much more competent than the rest of their agents.

Like the idoits who tried to blow up the Ghost Zone without my parent's permission... That was true at least. It wasn't a _total_ lie that I thought they were idoits.

But anyways, my question was answered a while ago. I looked at my suit, which was upgraded to look sort-of like Valerie's new suit, except with a X instead of a V, and it was black and purple instead of black and red.

Then I looked around the containment chamber. I remembered my ultimate betrayal when I looked at this certain ghost inside of it. With his pearly white hair, and perfected jumpsuit which was complete with the logo I designed.

The GiW dubbed his lab name as Alpha 48910, but I knew him by a different name. Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton. My best friend, that I went and dumped out all of his trust, and all of our friendship.

Just for a job. And I hate it. Too bad I didn't realize it sooner. "I'm sorry." I said, with a lone tear falling down my cheek.

**It's dark and I was in a dark mood... I had trouble writing this version of Sam... But it's all I could think of for Betrayal, and it would fit her better then Tucker. *evil laughter* I need to stop letting my muse take over... *sighs* Anyways, up next on the list is Aftermath. Which one of my oneshots should I write a sequel for? Leave a review to tell me~ **


	33. 33: Aftermath

**So... here is Aftermath.**

The killer asteroid that almost wiped the Earth and Ghost Zone out was only the beginning of a new era- not the end of one.

After the Disasteriod, everything changed. Countries remembered their unity during the crisis, and who knows- maybe someday World Peace won't just be an idea.

But, nothing else changed as much as Danny Phantom's life. With a girlfriend, no more secrets, and acceptance, who knows what else can happen to him?

Perhaps soon, the Ghost Zone would accept the halfa as well.

His life changed for the better...

After all, anything can happen in the aftermath.

**My first 100 word DRABBLE! What do you guys think?**


	34. 34: Capture

**So... Two updates in a row! YES! Oh... and there is something very special about today that I will like to tell everyone... IT'S MY B-DAY! YAY!**

**AND I GOT AN ENTIRE DANNY PHANTOM _SEASON_! YAY! *watches it intently***

**Ahem...**

**This is Capture. It ISN'T what you would expect though...**

I gulped as I ran. I had to run swiftly or fear capture- and if I was captured... very horrible things would happen. I panted as I flew down the street as swiftly as I could.

"Come on Danny... You can do this." I muttered to myself as I pushed on. "You can avoid capture..." I flew on even faster, appearing as a black and white blur to whoever looked my way. Which also caused everything to be blurry to me.

But, even if I couldn't see people pointing my way in surprise, I knew that they were. Even for Amity Park, seeing a black and white blur- when there _wasn't_ a ghost attack- was very strange and didn't happen much.

I started to sweat as I started to approach the city limit. Even if I was running- well, flying- away at the moment, I didn't want to leave the city.

So, I abruptly tried to stop my flight. It took a few moments, but I managed to stop. I sighed in relief and took a second to breath- before I remembered that I was on the run.

I bit my lip, then started flying- in another direction this time- away. I flew toward the park and turned invisible, before I went into the branches of a tree. "That should be enough cover... Not like I'll be found here." I said, before grinning.

My smile faded as I heard a voice. "Eh. Think again."

I looked down to see a very familiar- and a very _angry_- gothic girl holding a thermos and pointing it at me. I gulped and when I tried to fly off, she sucked me into the Thermos.

I looked around the darkness of the Thermos and fought to hold my lunch down as the Thermos was shook very violently. "Come on Sam, what I did wasn't _that_ bad!" I yelled out, even though I know she couldn't hear me.

But, deep down I knew that it was pretty bad in her eyes.

After all, it had been my driving test today...

And I ran over a grand total of four squirrels.

_Note to self:_ _practice driving skills in the Ghost Zone before taking another test._ I thought.

**This is kinda a future fic, around when they took a driving test... Danny is a squirrel murderer. XD**


	35. 35: Revelation

**Here comes Revelation!**

Everybody's voices pounded in my head. "What's your secret? What's your secret?" They questioned, and it was driving me insane. "What's your secret?" They asked again and again and again, like they were on repeat.

I bit my lip in response. "I don't have a secret... I don't have one!" I constantly answered, but they didn't care. All they did was question me more.

"What's your secret?" They questioned. "What's your secret? Tell us your secret... What's your secret? Just tell us your secret..."

"Alright! Fine! I have a secret! I.." I gulped as I answered. "Went out with Foley."

**So... This was my second drabble ever. It's Star's PoV, and she's talking about that time in Lucky in Love. XD**


	36. 36: Dread

**Dread! ANOTHER drabble!**

I sat down, before I gulped. I've dreaded this one moment from the very beginning... I knew it was inevitable, that I'd go through it eventually, but I thought I escaped it...

I thought I was doing everything right. This _should not_ be happening.

But it was.

Somehow...

And I feared it.

I _dreaded_ this moment. I just... didn't want it to happen. I never wanted it to happen.

I was sweating under everyone's knowing gaze, while I waited for the dreaded sentence.

"Daniel Fenton... You have failed."

With those words spoken, the world started to crumble everywhere around me.

**Am I addicted to drabbles now? I think so... Anyways... 100 words EXACTLY!**


	37. 37: Knowledge

**This is Knowledge. So... yeah.**

Knowledge.

It's a gift.

It's intelligence.

It's brains.

It is a curse.

To know things... Things that most people couldn't imagine.

Like... how Jazz knows her little brother Danny's secret. How he is a half superhero spirit- who just so happens to be labeled as a villain by some.

And... sometimes she wishes she didn't have as much knowledge as she does...

She wishes she didn't know how her brother could die due to his 'job'.

Die by an insane ghost, his ex-girlfriend, or even their own parents.

And... that knowledge... knowing that...

It was a curse in of itself.

…

**I know what having Knowledge is like... And... well... I wish I had listened to Vlad's quote in The Ultimate Enemy.**

"_**Some things are better left unsaid."**_

**Cuz some things in life get pretty crazy, you know? But... this is out of my system now so... Yeah... AND I FINALLY DID A JAZZ DRABBLE! YAY! **

**I originally wanted to do a Clockwork one but it didn't want to be 100 words so... Yeah... Jazz it is~**

**I personally love using Jazz's character in things like this. She's the DP character that is kinda like me- except... different. VERY different. Wait... No. She's barely anything like me. XD**

**But she's still fun to write as! *turns from semi-depressed Jenny to random happy-go-lucky Jenny***

**FUN! Oh yeah... be on the look out for a new, upcoming Fairy Tale DP story! It'll be done soon! And lovers of Dani's Back... I'll update soon. To FbwtP fans... that will be updated soon as well!**


	38. 38: Computer

**Well... ANOTHER drabble. I am _obsessed _with these lately! Anyways... this is Computer.**

I walked into the basement and noticed Mom and Dad hovering over the computer. Mom looked at me. "Daniel Fenton, do you mind explaining _this_?" She said, pointing at the computer.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Mom?" I asked.

"You know what she's talking about..." Dad put in, turning the monitor toward me. My eyes widened in horror at seeing my ghost files pulled up on it. My _private_ ghost files- that stored _everything_ about what I did ghostly.

And Mom and Dad saw everything.

All because I forgot to sign out of the computer...

**Drabble! 100 words _exactly_. Awesome!**


	39. 39: Food

**Food. DO NOT ASK WHAT INSPIRED THIS.**

Food can be many things. Nourishment. A weapon. A science experiment.

But, what is food? How do you picture it? As a juicy apple? A meaty hamburger? As hotdogs that come to life?

Well, food can be anything...

* * *

"Jack, time for experiment 127-B." Maddie said, as she stared at their lab rat- Danny Phantom. He was under heavy sedation- due to the fact that he was _much_ more cooperative.

Jack handed Maddie a plate of ectoplasm with a fork. She picked up the fork. "Let's see if Phantom accepts this for food..."

The scariest part: he devoured it like candy.

**Just... well... yeah. I was thinking about all the cruel things that Maddie and Jack could do for experiments- and.. this popped up.**

**And, well... one thing led to another and the drabble wrote itself.**


	40. 40: Crayon

**So... Here is Crayon. It features OCs- Sam's cousins. Troublesome triplets~ lol. So... Yeah... It explains why Sam _hates_ watching her cousins!**

Sam slumped down into a chair, tired out of her mind. She was babysitting her cousins.

She looked around, seeing Miranda and Daren- two of their 'Troublesome Trio'; they were five.. "Wait... where's Ella?" She asked. The two smiled innocently, and Sam had a bad feeling.

She ran upstairs to her room, guessing that's where Ella would be.

And, she was right.

Ella was there- and so were her crayons.

The five year old had scribbled over _everything_. Posters of bands, precious photos, and about everything else that Sam considered precious.

And _that_ was why Sam never watched her cousins.


End file.
